Whispering Roses
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: AU. Immortality is but a fairytale, and the life she was living was not destined for a happily ever after. [RikuNaminé]
1. Part I

For **Silver** **Moon** **Droplet's** challenge; word: thorn. Dedicated to **Ana** and **Courtney**.

Okay, first off, a huge, heart-felt apology to Ana. This challenge was established a long time ago, I know, but I've just been so busy and uninspired that this fic was a long time in the making. And, as well, it's horrendously long. Longer than my previous fic - a feat in the making - it's over fifty pages in length and was _almost _an extended oneshot. So, to Ana, and to you reviewers, I'm sorry about how long this story is going to be, and that it actually _had _to be a story, and I hope you don't find it too pointless.

Secondly, a happy belated birthday to Courtney! I normally don't like dedicating one story to two people, so, if you'd like something else, tell me; sorry, I just feel pressed for time right now. Hope you like it, though, and sorry for the delay.

So, here's my story, with Namiku, Kaiora, and hinted Akuroku (nothing graphic, as far as I know). Hoping you enjoy it, and my apologies once more.

**Disclaimer**: No.

-- - --

It was fate that she feared, because she was destined to die.

It had been a plan in the making since the moment of her birth, and she was the honorable sacrifice, the royal blood in her veins the perfect offering. Every moment her pristine, white gown slipped across the tiles, every moment her elegant sandals slapped across the floor and reminded her of her own existence, she flinched, because that was time slipping away and years flashing before her eyes in just a short time's passing. Her kingdom, plagued eternally by war and famine and maladies and sin, had waited patiently for seventeen long years, and in due time her eighteenth birthday would rear its head and the wait would then be over.

Naminé, proclaimed the world's most docile, elegant, beautiful princess, rumored to be the daughter of a union between a goddess and a king, was to be thrust down onto the cobblestones when such a momentous occasion celebrating her birth arrived, elegant gown splattered with her own blood as her death was proclaimed in front of the eyes of thousands.

Shivering, she leaned against the wall and rubbed her arms slowly, tears burning her eyes. She didn't want to die.

Why was her destiny, if it could be called that, so different from any other, anyway? She hadn't done anything wrong. She'd just been _born_. And from that birth she'd been nothing but a princess in name and luxury, because she'd never hosted a ball, had never gone on wide excursions to smile falsely and make small talk with allied kings, and had never been arranged to be married to a stranger. She'd just sat on the cold steps of the spiraling staircases, had drifted through the halls as a condemned ghost, and had taken her meals in her room while she cried herself into hysterics for as long as she could remember.

Not even the gardens she retreated to, for sketching or attempting to forget her upcoming tragedy, could summon a smile to her face.

Choking, she covered her mouth with a shaking hand, other hand fingering the fabric of her gown as her head bowed and her tears dropped to the tiled floor. Why was this it for her? Why hadn't she been able to live before she'd had to die? Nothing had ever given her hope in all of her seventeen years, and now everything was fading fast beneath her fingertips, rushing away from her so unattainably. She didn't even have control over her own existence.

It was all just a predestined catastrophe, and she wished her life had never happened. It hurt, to know that people looked forward to her demise because it would supposedly save them from disaster. Her life truly didn't matter at all, save for the end to it.

Thus, she cared not that she ran quite briskly back to her quarters, unable to manage walking the halls that day. Normally so calm, too, a girl who was always even-faced and trained in movements, upon lighting the top steps and closing the distance to her room she threw herself through the open doorway and slammed the barrier behind her, collapsing against the wood in a pitiful slump.

Shivering, plastering her hands quite insistently against her face in a fight to prevent her tears from trailing any further from her eyes, she wavered on her feet and then collapsed completely, small sobs whispering past her lips.

She couldn't be strong today, no matter how hard she tried to be.

The knock that followed moments later came as no surprise, and, though she had not fully retreated from her hysterics or even remotely contained herself, Naminé rose shakily to her feet and, back facing the barrier, rested her hand limply on the doorknob and pulled the door open as she stepped tiredly forward. As she bowed her head and inhaled, attempting to gain her bearings, a sigh sounded at her back and footsteps stirred the silence that enveloped the white of her room, hushed movement brushing forward until the figure was able to place a friendly hand on her shoulder, directly next to her.

"Let's sit down and talk for a while, huh?"

Smiling wryly, closing her eyes as tears insisted to fall continuously, she shook her head. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind, Roxas."

Still, as he slid his hand down her arm and gently took her wrist, she couldn't protest, and in a blind fashion she was led forward by her oldest friend, the two sinking into the mattress at the same time when Roxas stopped walking. Immediately he took her into his embrace, too, shushing her quieted sobs as he brushed his hand over her hair, needing no explanation whatsoever.

She decided to give him one, anyway. "R-Roxas, in six weeks I'll---"

"_No_," he growled, tightening his hold around her, and she knew enough to stop her talk at once. Roxas, for all he didn't show with his cool demeanor and ever-pensive stare, was quite sensitive beneath the surface, and losing those he was close to wasn't an option. So she wouldn't wound him with the truth, even if he had suggested talking in the first place. "Things _will_ change. I swear it."

For the first time since he'd entered the room, she lifted her gaze, tear-free, and looked upon his visage. He wouldn't look at her, would only look ahead, but from the fire in his oceanic stare and the clenched muscles in his jaw, she recognized his characteristic stubbornness and determination at once. And, no matter how many times he'd already sworn such to her, she felt relieved, gratified, by his words. And she smiled, just barely, a thing he never failed to appreciate.

"Let's go for a walk…Roxas," she offered, wiping her eyes with a careless brush of her fingers. "I'm feeling better now, honest."

His hand brushing over her golden locks playfully, Roxas stood, looking like the boy he should always be as he extended his hand and grinned in a lopsided fashion at her. And as she lifted her hand daintily, lightly pressed it in his open palm, he closed his fingers around it and smiled in a dashing way, looking like a prince straight out of one of the fairytales she wished she lived in.

"Then I'll be your knight in shining armor, Princess. Just follow me."

-- - --

She loved Roxas, truly. He was her truest friend, her only friend, and if she didn't have him, the small hope she retained even now never would have had a fighting chance. He made her smile, he made her laugh, and he made her appreciate the little moments, because he always filled them up, gave them meaning. Such as now, as he walked beside her, idly gesturing towards the palace's roses and saying she should draw them sometime, because she always made the beautiful look ten times more so without even trying.

Or so he said. That was a fact of which she herself wasn't aware.

Playfully her blond companion nudged her now, pointing straight ahead. "There's Hayner," he whispered, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "He's a friend of mine; always getting into trouble when he can. Right now he's trying to sneak into the kitchens, the idiot. Always has these mastermind plans of his when he's supposed to be delivering messages in the castle."

Naminé smiled and hardly suppressed a giggle, turning her head to watch Roxas run his fingers through his honeyed locks, looking to the left idly as he took in the grandiose gardens that were always professionally maintained. As they walked on, Hayner forgotten from her mind, reality from his, Naminé watched as his eyes hardened in thought, his body stiffened in some kind of concealed concern. She was aware that her best friend had secrets, secrets she would probably never be told, and so she assumed that was what was plaguing his mind as they walked together, attempting to leave the inevitable future in their wake and ever unable to succeed.

"Roxas," she settled on saying, blinking innocently when he averted his distracted gaze in her direction, "how's your cousin, by the way?" Coming to a stop, she looked idly to her right and fondled a blooming rose, the stem trimmed cleanly so that nothing could prick her skin as she let her finger wander then over the green, glossy surface.

"Sora?" he in turn asked, blinking as he shuffled closer to her, his gloved hand moving into her vision, ghosting over the one budding rose. "He's…busy. Still Sora, at least, with the spirit I hope he never loses. Just…tired more. Worried more."

She gave a small, dry laugh. "I guess we've all got something to worry about these days, huh? No happiness anymore. Just war and death."

"Sure, if you want to look at it so morbidly, I guess," Roxas drawled, and Naminé looked up at him with a smile, one that touched her eyes for once.

"Am I wrong?" she asked, trailing her fingers back to cradle the rose, still young in life, still full of promise – not yet tainted, polluted, by the war-stricken air that was what all breathed nowadays.

"No," her friend said with a sigh, ruffling her hair as he pulled her away, draping his arm around her shoulder, "which is just so pathetic to think about," he resigned, resting his head against hers.

"Can I ask you one selfish thing, Rox?" she murmured as he led her past the men guarding the gardens, the train of her gown whispering over her feet and brushing against her legs, gaining her distracted attention.

"Depends," he teased, tilting his head as if he was immersed in thought, though that lopsided grin returned.

Lighting on the bottom step, Roxas behind her carefully, she kept her gaze down, slowly climbing back towards her room, where she would attempt to sleep off her sadness of the day. It came in waves, this depression of hers, and the only true release was sleep, where she forgot whatever dreams she might have in favor of a gentler kind of death to the world.

"Don't…get involved in this war. Please?"

She felt it when his presence failed to follow her movements, and so on the half-way crest to her floor she turned around, sad eyes searching his out as she smoothed at the wrinkles in her gown. By now he was looking away, fisted hand white-knuckled as it clenched over the railing, eyes hardened and scouring the carpet with a glare as he kept his mouth pursed.

Finally he turned briskly about, unwilling to meet her desperate gaze as he crisply remarked, "I won't promise that, you know. That would be asking me to give up protecting you."

"I'm a lost cause _anyway_, Roxas. But _you_---"

"Stop _talking_, Princess," he snapped, shoulders stiff, voice a venomous hush. She started, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "And get your rest. Good night."

The tears resurfaced as he crossed the great hall and pushed the double doors open, vanishing back into the garden and leaving her behind.

-- - --

"Um, wow? You just left her there?"

"Not helping, jerk," Roxas mumbled, cooling his palms and forehead on the table as he tried to awaken himself to the dawning day, sleep still tugging at his mind. Across from him, his cousin, who so treasured his precious, long-reaching hours of sleep, was miraculously wide awake, picking apart the meager breakfast his work efforts gained him.

"You could be a little more warm and fuzzy, just saying," his cousin commented lazily, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms over his head, feet propped up soon after on the table top. With an impressive yawn, he eased the lingering tension found in the stiff, morning air, and Roxas lifted his head, blinking drowsy eyes free of sleep.

"Sora, are you _seriously _suggesting that _I _be warm and fuzzy? God, do you need more sleep or what?"

At this, the brown-haired boy laughed good-naturedly and slightly shook his head, elbows poking out as he folded his forearms in and created a makeshift pillow of his hands for his head. "_Sorry_. I forgot that compassion wasn't your thing."

Snorting, Roxas reached forward and across the table, claiming Sora's untouched mug of coffee as his own. The boy didn't like the taste of it anyway, but if he had, Roxas could've argued that the life-loving boy didn't need the added caffeine. Thus, he felt totally justified in stealing it from his cousin's possession.

Sora only smiled with one eye shut as Roxas straightened and lifted the mug in contentment, the warmth curling around his face as he ignored the yawn itching at his closed mouth. Eyes burning from the fight, however, he blinked a few times.

"Hey, where's silver-haired and brooding?"

Snorting a laugh and then pitching forward, the brown-haired boy's chair screamed a deadly screech in the still kitchen as he yelped in surprise, completely unprepared for such a thing to happen. But then, laughter bubbling forth from his lips, Sora commenced in covering his head and laughing at himself, perfectly unfazed now. Roxas rolled his eyes as a green-eyed, brown-haired kitchen-hand – his friend, Olette – came rushing in, tired and harried in appearance as she placed one hand on her stomach in muted surprise.

"What's wrong?" she questioned breathlessly. "Is everything---?"

Still laden down with sleep, Roxas merely waved his hand in dismissal, without the energy to even spare his close friend a "good morning." Olette, clearly irked by his apathy, rolled her eyes in return and gave him a sharp backhand to the head; then, satisfied, she whirled on her heel, smirking at his affronted look and slight wince as she disappeared, triumphant. The whole scene only served to increase Sora's laughing fit, however, so Roxas had to sit back in his chair and sip his coffee slowly, his hopes of receiving an answer ever-dwindling.

"You're easily amused, aren't ya?" Roxas mumbled, though he couldn't help but grin somewhat that his cousin, who held such a lethal position as being high bladesman of their castle, could be such a softy at heart.

Sora's chuckles finally subsided, and then he rested his cheek on his arm, eyes lowered drowsily and smile content. "I don't even remember why I was laughing," he joked, another small laugh passing through his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas stood, stretching his stiffened muscles as he placed the half-emptied mug back onto the table. "Well, whatever. I'm off, and if Riku's still sleeping, give him a good yell to get his ass out of bed for me, huh?"

Sora grinned conspiratorially, head still resting on his arms, and then laughed. "Off to find Axel, then?" he teased, wrinkling his nose in a playful manner.

Roxas leveled him with a dry glare. "_Please_, Sora. _Don't _make me kill you."

Snickering softly, the brown-haired boy rose and held up his hands innocently, though his grin remained cheeky. Heaving a great sigh, Roxas turned about and shoved his hands into his pockets, shaking his head in irritation as he scuffed his boots over the kitchen tiles and carried himself out the doorway.

-- - --

"So you're heartbroken that your little princess is giving up on life, and you came to _me _for comfort? Aww, Roxy, you're the _only _one who can make me feel both touched and used at the same time."

Pressing his palm to his forehead, he glanced over at the smirking redhead with a disdainful glare. "Save it, why don'cha? I'm not _using _you, you egotistical ass."

Leaning forward in his chair, Axel splayed his forearms over his knees, lazy smile slipping over his countenance. "You're sure lively this morning, Rox. Care to say why?"

Leaning back, pinching his nose, the blond shrugged in annoyance. "It's the same losing battle I always fight: I can't help her, no matter how damn hard I try."

"So she's as much of an ice princess to you as she is to everyone else. _So_? What's the problem here?"

Roxas rewarded that comment with a vicious glare, at which Axel only smirked. "She's my best friend."

"And she's a princess soon to die, Rox," Axel put in nonchalantly, making the blond flinch. "Face it; it's most likely that you won't be able to save her. The odds are against you, my friend."

Glowering at the floor, the blond moved to his feet, avoiding Axel's knowing green eyes. He should've known that looking to his best friend for comfort was just a stupid whim, but he'd thoughtlessly groveled at Axel's feet for guidance like a fool, and he was thus disappointed. Mumbling a grudging farewell, Roxas made to exit, fully prepared to spend the day at Naminé's side and speak of the past, looking away from the future.

Axel, however, followed him.

"Don't get mad at _me_, kid. _You're_ the one refusing to think realistically. And, anyway, aren't _you _normally the walking dream-crusher?"

Shrugging off Axel's friendly hand when the redhead placed it on his shoulder in a comforting manner, Roxas clenched his fists and stomped towards the stairs, Axel easily tagging along.

"C'mon, don't ignore me, Blondie. I'm only telling you what you already know. Odds are, she's gonna die. And, as much as you love her – strange as that seems to me – you can't stop what's bound to happen. You're not a superhero, Rox. You're just a kid with two keyblades, held on the sidelines as a war takes place outside these castle doors."

"_Thanks_," the blond snapped, struggling with his emotions as he began to take the steps two at a time, racing to get beyond Axel's painful comments. "I needed that. _Really_. Your uplifting words _inspire_ me, Axel."

The redhead heaved a sigh. "She's meant to die, kid. Who're you to stop that?"

Unable to take any more, Roxas stopped, threw his arms out to either side of him, and, trembling, summoned his two blades at hand. He heard the redhead falter behind him, but he continued to stare ahead, vision blurring and doubling as tears threatened in his eyes' recesses.

"Just stop…_talking_…" he whispered, arms falling limply to his sides as he continued to clench his keyblades, head falling in resignation as teardrops fell from his fluttering lashes.

"C'mere, Roxas," Axel whispered, voice somehow very close to his ear, and then one arm wrapped securely around him, resting just below his neck. Willingly he allowed his body to slump against his superior's, his protector's, his best friend's, eyes closing tiredly as he vanished his weapons and lifted his left hand weakly, desperately rubbing at his eyes. "C'mon, you'll get through this."

"What's the point of me even being _near _her, Axel?" he growled in frustration, bringing his hands to clench around the black fabric cloaking the redhead's arm. "Wasn't the point of introducing me to her, of securing my friendship with her, of appointing me her goddamn _bodyguard _to ensure her safety? And now, by one stupid decree, I'm stripped of all power because some stupid _sacrifice _is said to purge our land of evil? Is that even fair? Can't _I _get a say in it, too, goddammit?!"

Rubbing the knuckles of his free hand against Roxas's hair, Axel sighed. "No, Rox. You just can't wage war against an entire people; they're convinced that blood for blood will heal all scars, and they're so goddamn wrong, I know. But it's done, Rox. All you can do now is hope to get her out of here alive, past the Organization, past the guards, past the general population. And that, my blond, desperate friend, is asking for a miracle."

Roxas sighed ruefully. "I hate this. I feel so damn helpless."

Axel poked his head idly, his attempt to lighten the blond's mood. "Just forget about it, then. Visit her or something. Moping isn't gonna help her, despite how cute you are doing it, Roxy."

Rolling his eyes, the blond gave a soft laugh, pushing his friend's arm away at the same time. Back still turned to the redhead, eyes searching the winding steps he was halfway up, Roxas lifted one of his hands and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Axel," he began, tension in his shoulders easing, "thanks for---"

"Well then, let's go," the redhead said with a grin, snatching up his wrist before the blond could get the rest of his sentence out. Stumbling over his feet, Roxas tripped up the remaining steps, wide-eyed, as Axel glanced back with a smirk. "You're such a softy, Rox. It's funny."

Face hardening as he commenced glaring at his close friend, he rolled his eyes at the redhead's laughter and fought to catch up to the man's quick, gliding stride, foot catching the top stair when he finally managed to do so. Tripping and then growling from embarrassment and Axel's laughter, Roxas shoved his hands into his pockets and nudged the red-haired man sharply in the side as retaliation.

Bowing his head when Axel placed a hand on his golden locks and ruffled his hair, Roxas hid his smile as best he could, shifting surreptitiously closer to the man who'd kept an eye on him since he first entered the Organization. As much as he hated it, Axel never failed to make him smile, and, at the pressing moment, that was all he truly needed to be satisfied.

-- - --

Staring warily at the pale visage watching her through the mirror she faced, Naminé winced, taking into account the worried slump of her shoulders and dark shadows beneath her eyes. As she shakily brushed her hair, wondering for the umpteenth time why she bothered to maintain her appearance when in the long run it wouldn't matter, she chewed her lip and kept her tears at bay, because crying was a thing she hated to do, no matter how often she did it. She would be strong, for Roxas's sake, and so she attempted a watery smile as she continued to lead the brush through her pale-gold locks, still finding every action she did futile.

The sudden knock at the door resurfaced her from her thoughts, however, but still she stalled, turning her head slowly as she placed the brush back onto the dresser. Hands coming to rest on the glossed surface, she listened carefully, and was greatly cheered when familiar laughter sounded beyond the wooden barrier. Gathering the skirt of her dress in hand, she rushed to the doorway and flung it open, smiling to see Roxas with his head turned away from her, laughing at some joke she hadn't heard.

Smile weakening, dread blossoming in her stomach, she followed the incline of his head and found herself locked in a challenging stare, green eyes glinting confidently, arrogantly, as they met her wary gaze. Disheartened immensely, knowing that bonding solely with Roxas would be out of the question today, she stepped aside for him to enter, and Axel did just that, playfully pushing his blond companion ahead of him so that Roxas stumbled gracelessly over the carpet.

Rounding a vicious glare in retort on Axel, fists clenched impatiently, the boy snarled a, "_Hey!_" in indignation, though the redhead only lazily waved his hand and entered through the doorway, making himself immediately at home in Naminé's bedroom.

Punching him lightly when Axel passed, Roxas scowled slightly at the responding laughter and then searched her out, finding her seconds later and replacing his sour look with a soft smile. Sadness lightening in her, his smile sunshine to her rainy mood, Naminé giggled gently and rushed forward, encircling her arms around his back and embracing him tightly.

"Hi, Rox," she whispered, feeling the urge to cry creep up her throat. He just made her so happy that she oftentimes just wanted to break down sobbing, because soon enough such a gift he granted her would be no more.

"Naminé," he said gently, ruffling her hair and rocking her gently from side to side, ever the one to know exactly how to comfort her.

It struck her as odd, that, had she not been condemned to death, she could've settled down with Roxas. Friendly love was all that was needed to be happy, and they had so much in common for them to always be compatible, so she wouldn't have minded in the least about such a thing. She wasn't one to fantasize about romantic love anyway, only seldom times envisioned a silver knight whisking her off her feet, so, had she had the choice, she could've made a life with Roxas.

But then, that would never be. And she suspected that, while she had no one to cherish with her whole heart, Roxas already had someone very close to him whom he could never replace.

Lifting her eyes secretly, staring over the blond's shoulder, she watched as Axel tilted his head lazily and cast the pair a nonchalant stare, opting to then turn his back on them and play with various trinkets on her desk, lifting them up and placing them down with equal apathy every time. Unable to help her smile at the stubborn fool's behavior, Naminé buried her head in Roxas's shoulder for only a moment longer and then pushed away, folding her hands daintily as she awarded her friend with a genuine smile.

Rubbing the back of his neck in a habitual way, Roxas glanced off to the side, glancing about curiously. "Feeling better?" he asked, eyes skating over the barren walls of her room.

"Much," she commented lightly, attracting Roxas's stare again, and a soft smile was granted to her, a rare thing from Roxas, indeed. Happiness wasn't often found in her boy anymore, so when he did look at her that way, with sheer kindness radiating from every inch of him, she couldn't help but allow her chronic sadness to melt away for a moment or two.

Eyes switching from his to the ever-agitated Axel, Naminé felt her smile widen, and then she looked back to her best friend. "Roxas, can I draw you?"

Blinking, the blond cocked his head at her, hand frozen at his neck. Even Axel's gaze flew to hers in curiosity, and he arched a brow in silent question as his arms folded over his chest, he waiting for Roxas's belated reply.

"Um, sure?" he answered uncertainly, slight laughter tumbling past his lips as he offered an awkward smile, obviously not sure how this would help her any from her pressing situation. Relieved, however, Naminé looked over to the redhead, who'd heaved a sigh and let his head fall back.

"You too, Axel?"

As the redhead started and blinked, eyes falling to meet hers, Roxas's smile stiffened. "Wait," he began uncertainly. "You mean separately, right? Because I don't want him to have an excuse to paw at me for endless hours---"

"Aww, c'mon, Roxas. The princess asked so _sweetly_, too," the redhead teased, grabbing his wrist and giving him a sharp tug backwards. Roxas, on his part, resisted, growling in a short-tempered manner, and attempted to pull his arm free, but Axel wouldn't give.

"_Stop _it," he hissed, turning his head in agitation. "I'm sure she meant _separately_, you idiot."

Smiling lightly, Naminé shook her head. "No, I'd actually like to draw the two of you together, actually."

"_What_?" Roxas yelped in alarm, shooting his gaze back to hers and letting his guard down, thus giving the redhead the upper-hand.

With another sharp tug, Axel had Roxas stumbling over his feet, and, dragging the blond to the bed, Axel grinned conspiratorially and tugged at the boy's arm so insistently that Roxas had no choice but follow in his wake, letting out a cry of disdain as he did so. Naminé covered her mouth at the scene, watching as the stubborn blond batted Axel's groping hands away and fought to lurch forward, jaw clenched tight in a grimace, eyes narrowed sharply.

"Le'go!" he snapped, twisting his body and slapping away the hand that had moved to ruffle his hair. "I am _so _not doing this!" Axel rolled his eyes playfully in response, dropping his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him against his chest, knuckles rubbing playfully against his lower strands of hair as Roxas quieted, growls under his breath calming steadily.

"You maniac," Axel teased, fingers playing with his strands of hair. At that, Roxas glowered silently and looked away, stubbornly resisting Axel's advances as well as he could. However, with the redhead's further teasing, in time a broad grin spread across the blond's lips, and Roxas closed his eyes, giving a little laugh as he rested his cheek against the redhead's chest, legs splaying over the bed casually, free hand resting against his own thigh.

Smiling, Naminé shook her head and walked to her desk, retrieving her sketchbook and dragging the hard-backed chair along with her. Then, lowering herself into the seat and sitting directly across from the still somewhat bickering pair, Naminé bowed her head, the scratching of her pencil indicating that she'd started to draw.

-- - --

It occurred to her, in the hours that she'd finished the sketches of her best friend and _his _best friend, that she'd lost Roxas somewhere down the road. Just like she was losing everything the closer she was getting to her dying day, the blond boy, whom she'd known since she was little, was no longer exclusively hers. He'd found happiness in people that weren't her, and he had love now, even if such knowledge hadn't registered in his mind yet.

Glancing up wearily, resignedly, Naminé spared a glance Axel's way, noting the continuous way he ran his hand over the sleeping boy's locks of hair. She envied the redhead that he had such a perfect person's full affections, and realized that she'd never felt more alone, watching as her best friend snuggled closer to his protector for both warmth and comfort. She would die some day soon, and Roxas would go on, without her and with him.

Lowering her eyes, she smiled bitterly. Well, she would've had it that way anyway, she had to admit to herself. Roxas deserved the best, after all.

"You love him…don't you?" she asked in a softened voice as her thoughts ebbed away, breaking the silence that had fallen between them in the passing hours. Lifting her eyes once more, gently tracing her fingers along the edges of the paper, she tilted her head, gaze reluctantly trailing to his expression.

Axel, on his part, glanced up casually, lazy grin slipping onto his lips as he ran his fingers again through the sleeping blond's locks, brow arched, eyes glinting. "And what makes you say that, oh pure princess of mine?"

She grimaced at the title and glanced away for a moment, allowing her stare to light on her best friend's and greatest protector's relaxed countenance. Grimace easing away, eyes softening, she watched Roxas move his lips, grumbling something while he slept, and then nudge his face against Axel's chest, brows twitching in annoyance and body struggling for comfort. Smiling, tilting her head, she glanced back to see Axel run his hand over the boy's head with a fond look in his gaze.

"Because you can't hide it at all," she said gently, glancing at the sketchbook in her lap with only a lingering hint of bitterness as he looked over abruptly; picking it up, she turned the second picture she'd drawn of them the redhead's way, and she watched his green eyes widen in surprise as she peeked over the top of the sketchbook, warming smile hidden behind the pages. Axel's gaze swept rapidly over the sketch of them, the one that depicted Roxas wedged comfortably against his side in sleep and Axel resting his arm around him with a fond smile brushing over his lips, and then the redhead closed his eyes and laughed once, shrugging just slightly.

"You've got talent, Princess," he drawled, leaning over her blond bodyguard and slipping an arm under his legs. Looking away from her now, Axel stood and lifted Roxas with him, attention solely on the sleeping boy in his possession as he walked towards the door. "I'd hate to see it go to waste."

Eyes widening, then softening in sadness, she kept her gaze facing the wall in front of her as he passed her by, hands folded demurely, head bowed. "I've no choice in the matter, of course."

Axel clucked his tongue. "Show a little more _strength_, Princess. Don't be so passive and boring." Sighing, she shook her head as he opened the door, eyes closing and back falling to rest in defeat against her chair. "Oh, and so your lazy little friend here won't be scolded for slacking off," he continued, grin clear and sharp in his tone, "I'll be sending one of the main bladesmen to guard your door. Cocky bastards should be able to protect you, right?"

She smiled at the irony. "Thank you, Axel."

"I wouldn't, oh darling princess. I do all of this for him, got it memorized? Roxas is the only one I really like."

"I know." Her tone was soft, affectionate, and she did turn her head this time, looking over her shoulder to catch Axel leaning against the doorframe, head tilted, eyes sharp. "So take care of him, when I no longer can, okay?"

Something flickered in his eyes, and then he tossed his head, smirking. "Of course, your highness."

She watched as Axel continued out of the room, and she didn't flinch when he slammed the door.

-- - --

Running her hands through her tresses tiredly, wanting nothing more than to escape from the blistering heat of the kitchens for one blessed moment, she rushed silently through the hallways, averting the glares of the guardsmen as she searched out familiar faces. Life in the castle had grown monotonous as of late, since no one saw real point in working hard for the princess any longer, and that suffocating tension was just what she sought to get away from for a short time, because it was truly driving her mad.

So, as she slipped around the corner, heart racing at the curious voices that had risen from the silence and now inquired about her disappearance, she unexpectedly jerked to a stop as she caught sight of familiar red spikes of hair nearing her location, her normal wariness at one of the Organization's own returning as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"_Axel_," she called out softly, walking calmly forward to meet one of the members of the Organization of Thirteen Bodyguards – so dubbed Organization XIII by them. And as he lifted his gaze, cat-like green eyes searching her out, he came to a stop and tilted his head, smirk sprawling across his lips lazily as he shifted his sleeping friend in his arms, then leaning back and lounging against one of the walls.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Neglecting duties a_gain_?" he drawled, eyes gleaming good-naturedly beneath lowered lids. "You're going to give your guard dogs heart attacks."

Placing one hand on her hip as she trained her glare on his countenance, she tossed her head slightly in disdain, jaw clenching momentarily in annoyance before she heaved a sigh. "Sora and Riku are not my guard dogs," she muttered resignedly at last, weary of hearing such a thing. "I _am _capable of caring for myself."

"Of course, Princess," the man assured with blatant disinterest, weaving around her as he shot her a smirk and then moved on, blond secured in his arms as he continued to walk. "They have no need to be so worried about you."

Whirling on her heel in impatience, she fell into step beside him, angrily folding her arms over her chest in a display of stubbornness. "Where're you going with him?" she attacked, mood soured by his joking sarcasm and her pride wounded at the notion that she was so helpless.

Tilting his head and glancing idly at her out of the corner of his eye, Axel smirked. "I'm kidnapping him. Don't tell Sora."

She rolled her eyes, raising her hand to press her fingers against her forehead in agitation. How her best friend could so trust the man with his cousin's safe-keeping was beyond her, as she'd never regarded Axel as being one of the more trustworthy of the castle's inhabitants. Sometimes she wondered about Sora's judge of character, truly.

"Why he has such faith in you…" she mumbled under her breath, shaking her head in weariness.

"The kid's a bleeding heart. Too much of a sap to judge people by first impressions," he said with a malicious grin, glancing sidelong at her once more as she rolled her eyes and glanced off to the right, her body automatically rounding the hall's corner as Axel did so.

"Ah, I have a message to send along," the red-haired man commented lazily as they continued walking in silence, and Kairi lifted her head, arching an elegant brow at him when he glanced at her with a grin to check and see that she was paying him attention.

"And this news _is_…?"

"Number Thirteen needs his rest," he drawled as a beginning, glancing down momentarily at the blond resting innocently in his hold. Kairi followed his gaze, indigo eyes sweeping over the boy's calm countenance, and a smile pulled at the firm line of her lips surprisingly; how such a deadly fighter and person of such stoic manner could look so at ease was an astounding feat to her. "However, the castle's princess needs her life, for whatever reason, to be guarded _dutifully _and _efficiently _until her dying day." Axel smirked. "The irony."

Sighing, wanting to hear such things from the arrogant man no longer, Kairi nodded and waved her hand. "I understand. I'll talk it over with Sora. He'll want his cousin to be at full strength, anyhow."

"How kind of you," Axel commented nonchalantly, smirking at her as she sighed and came to a stop, the red-haired bodyguard swaggering on down the hall soon after her compliance to his terms. Shaking her head as she rested her palm against her forehead, Kairi sighed and then lifted her gaze to the ceiling, wondering how a man who gave off waves of such deceit and suspicion could be among the castle's most trusted ranks. He was manipulative, Number Eight was, and she wondered just how safe Roxas's life was in his dangerous hands.

Sora seemed assured of his intents, but Kairi just didn't know what to think of the man.

Thinking of the brown-haired boy, however, the young kitchen-hand blushed, smile lighting on her lips as she eased the hand still on her forehead through her locks of hair. Stepping backwards and then turning about, she calmly retraced her steps and headed towards the eating chambers nestled past the doors of the kitchens, opting to take the long way lest she cut through and be discovered by her superiors. She quite honestly wasn't in the mood to work today; visiting Sora was far more of prize than coating herself with grime and grease for countless hours.

Bare feet brushing over the frozen floor stones as she pushed the heavy door open and traipsed through the entrance, she glanced about the relatively deserted room, plates left from lunch littering the tables, and then her eyes fell upon Sora seated high up on the window, waiting for both Riku to come to meet him and for his shift to arrive. Smiling gently, closing the distance between them as she walked the expanse of room, Kairi came to rest her right shoulder against the stone wall the large window was built into, placing her hand against his arm lightly to indicate her arrival.

Sora, however, was not prepared for such a gesture, and he yelped in surprise, nearly toppling onto the floor. Hurriedly, though, she moved and anxiously pressed both her hands against his chest, grinning shakily when she glanced up, only to find that his nose was mere inches from hers, his eyes wide and incredulous.

"K-Kairi?" he breathed, blinking several times in recovery to his shock. At last, though, as she awkwardly held him up and fought with all of her strength to maintain eye contact without blushing, Sora's shoulders eased and he laughed softly, placing his hands against the windowsill and pushing back comfortably, sliding into an upright position so that he could leave a seat for her to climb onto. "You scared me," he laughed good-naturedly when she obeyed, with effort hoisting herself up into the open space.

"Sorry," she commented with a grin, leaning forward as her palms pressed against the rock and she turned her head his way, to the right. "Didn't realize you were so deep in thought."

Smiling briefly, the bladesman nodded and then bowed his head, hands folded in his lap as he swung his feet idly, no doubt lapsing into back into his ruminations. "Just…thinking about the war," he commented softly, eyes beneath his bangs softening due to sadness and exhaustion.

Biting her lip, Kairi lifted a hand, hesitated, and then placed it down onto his, offering a smile when he glanced up in question. Before he could answer her actions, too, she leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder as she expelled a sigh and moved close to his body, feeling suddenly exposed and alone in the quiet dining room. "I'm scared, Sora," she murmured, hand squeezing his nervously as she closed her eyes, strands of hair falling into his face.

Shoulders easing, her best friend sighed a short laugh and then leaned his head onto hers. "We'll protect you," he assured, voice confident. "We won't let anyone harm you, Kairi, I promise."

"No…" she replied tiredly, lifting her head slightly so that her nose brushed against his again, eyes fluttering beneath her lashes. Sora blinked, innocent confusion befalling his features, and she looked upon him gently, gaze soft. "I'm scared for you. And Riku. Don't fight."

He looked regretful, but he said nothing for a long time as he lifted his hand and patted her head, easing her back against his shoulder as he nuzzled his face into her hair, slight shake in his limbs _almost _indiscernible. Almost. "That's one thing I can't promise, Kairi. Anything but that."

Gaze lowering, she squeezed his hand once more, inhaling shakily. "I'll never forgive you if anything happens."

"That's okay. I could never forgive myself anyway if something happened to you."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head tiredly, giving a bitter laugh. "You treat me as if I'm a princess, instead of just some lowly kitchen-hand, Sora. I hardly deserve your loyalty."

Ruffling her hair gently, Sora lowered his hand and flashed her a small smile, eyes a brilliant blue as they caught her hesitant gaze. Lifting her chin, searching his face, she tried to find proof that her words had gotten through to him, that he agreed that he shouldn't even bother with her life; she saw nothing of the kind.

"I don't think of you that way," he argued, smiling warmly. "You're far better of a person than I'll ever be."

Rolling her eyes, she opened her mouth to disagree, but then told herself not to argue and instead turned her head away, glancing back into her lap with a bitter smile. "If you say so," she murmured, and before he could further insist, she replied, "The princess…is in need of a temporary bodyguard."

Straightening immediately, Sora clenched his fists in his lap; surprised, Kairi glanced up to see the boy wide-eyed with alarm, eyeing her desperately. "What happened to Roxas? _He's_ her bodyguard! Why would she---"

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she quieted him with a tender smile, shaking her head. "He's just tired, I think. Axel's watching over him right now; I ran into him carrying the boy back to his quarters."

Sighing in relief, Sora let his head fall, giving a reluctant laugh as he held his forehead. "Thank God," he breathed, though the relief in his voice didn't mirror the shake in his shoulders. "Man, this war's just making me paranoid." Giving a soft, shaky laugh, he replied, "Well, I'll talk it over with Riku, then. Can't leave Princess Naminé vulnerable!"

Looking upon him sadly, Kairi moved her hand back to his folded in his lap, interlacing his fingers between her own in a comforting manner. She knew better; she could see past Sora's façade. The paranoia wasn't just something he could laugh off as nothing. The bladesman, her best friend, just a boy of almost eighteen years, couldn't lose another person. The war had taken his mother; he couldn't lose Roxas, as well.

"It's okay," she murmured, leaning close and brushing her lips against his cheek. He stiffened and turned his head her way in surprise, mouth open halfway and gaze searching. She offered him no answer as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his, however. "It'll be okay."

How true her words really were, though, she hadn't the slightest clue.

-- - --

He didn't like this new position. He much preferred the open double doors of the castle, the freedom of the wind breezing through his locks, the ability to see everything spanning out into the distance. Here, he was enclosed, and he hated it.

Eyes flicking casually over the interior walls, he kept his sigh of impatience quiet, not wanting to alert the princess to his presence. So, shifting his arms with hardly a rustle of fabric so that they crossed comfortably over his chest, he leaned his back against the door, eyes falling to the golden rug stretching away from his feet, nose wrinkling at the color.

The princess's castle was a plain one. Every day he stood guarding those doors, alert for enemies, he longed for the greenery in the distance, or the shores that belonged to his home island. Castle Oblivion was a bland and mournful empire, flanked by the glorious kingdom of Hollow Bastion and the dreary World That Never Was, and he was sick to death of it.

Not to mention the fact that war was waging just outside the castle doors, and all he could do was watch his comrades get slaughtered day by day. That part he loathed intensely, rooted to his daily spot at the doors' right, without the power to run down the spiraling pathway and join in the fighting ranks.

He hated being helpless.

The scrape of a chair inside the room he was guarding instigated a sigh of relief from him. Princess Naminé was so silent in her actions that he'd wondered if Axel had just played him for a fool when he finally decided to come and talk to the two of them (despite his words to Kairi previously), and that he'd been stuck to guard an empty room while the princess was off somewhere else. But now she was locked inside her room as he'd been told, the place she most loved for some reason, and so he was reminded again to stay alert and not let his mind wander so carelessly.

Flicking his gaze to the door at his back when the rustle of movement inside became more prominent to his ears, he leaned forward surreptitiously, hand falling to the sword at his side even as it itched to summon his dark keyblade. A lock clicked from within and then the door swung open, so that he twisted around in time to see the blonde-haired princess jump in shock and back away, face veil-free for once and blue eyes wide with shock as her hand slapped against the door again, she prepared to slam it in his face.

His arm shot out before she could fully achieve such a feat, however, and she squeaked and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor.

Rolling his eyes at her clumsiness, drawing his right arm back, he crossed it over his chest and fell forward in a respectful bow, silver hair slipping into his eyes and over his shoulders. "Princess," he began, eyes on his feet, "I'm the bladesman Axel chose to be your temporary guard; name's Riku."

He remained bowed over at the waist, arm crossed over his stomach, gaze focused on the ground. When she didn't deign him with a response, however, his mouth twitched into a scowl, and when his discomfort continued to mount he flicked his aquamarine eyes in her direction, impatiently glaring through his silver bangs.

She jolted at his stare, color sweeping over her cheeks as she gathered her skirts and made an effort to rise daintily, only to falter when she stepped on the end of her dress and stumbled forward. With only a slight guttural noise of disdain, Riku righted himself and rushed forward, catching the princess awkwardly about the waist and helping her straighten with as little touching as possible.

She covered her face when he quickly stepped back, muttering her thanks as he crossed his arms expectantly, waiting for orders, reprimands, or casual comments.

He received nothing but a peeking glance on the princess's part, the girl peering through her fingers to stare at him in embarrassment. She then looked down, color seeping again into the pale of her face.

"I'm not used to this," she complained to herself, looking away from him and giving off the appearance that she was talking to him, though Riku was certain that she wasn't. "I never have to be formal or responsible with Roxas. He's my best friend, after all, and he knows everything about me, so…"

"Princess," he said sharply, more than slightly agitated. She, in response, jerked in surprise and lowered her head, astonished gaze lighting on his in alarm. "Excuse me for being so _blunt_," he snarled, crossing his arms more insistently over his chest, "but mightn't you give me orders instead of talking so foolishly to yourself?"

She stiffened indignantly, all color fading from her face. "Wh-_what _did you say to me?"

"_Ugh_," he grumbled to himself, rolling his head to the side in a clear display of annoyance. "You are the most pathetic excuse for a princess…" Shooting his gaze back to her, he pasted a smirk on his face with effort. "_Princess_," he attempted in false sweetness, "is there anything you need from me? You opened the door quite quickly."

She glared at him, knowing instantly that he was mocking her. In that expression of hers, he was shockingly reminded of a close friend of his, and he raised his eyebrows, wondering if she had a temper to match.

But, in that aspect, he was disappointed. The princess merely looked away, hands smoothing over her stomach absently, a strand of blonde hair falling into her gaze. "I only wanted fresh air," she commented stiffly. "But that desire has now passed. Forgive me for troubling you."

He nodded, staring after her as her gaze continued to focus on her desk in the room's corner. As his staring persisted, though, she turned her head in his direction, eyes widening in confusion as she opened her mouth and made to say something, only to fail and come up with nothing at all.

"U-um," she finally stammered nervously, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind her left ear. "Do…do you need anything? I don't…really know what…" Her voice trailed off and she bowed her head sheepishly, façade of strength fading away as she gathered her skirts sheepishly in her fisted hands, chewing her lip.

Still holding himself tall, he lifted his chin somewhat and turned his head away, gaze averted so that he wasn't looking the princess, the woman whose position made all else in the castle unworthy, in the eye. "I need nothing. I'm here to serve you, remember?"

She sighed in confusion, trailing her fingers through her hair. "Yes, but Roxas---"

"He's not my concern," Riku growled sharply, turning about and crossing his arms, glaring through the open doorway and hating his position even more-so now that he realized that he was only a less-than-wanted replacement for the blond bodyguard whom he couldn't stand. "Do you need anything from me, or shall I get back to my duties?"

Silence fell, tense and ugly as it reflected off the barren walls of the princess's less than luxurious surroundings, and he wondered if he'd wounded her feelings, his words seeming harsh and unnecessary to even his own ears. Finally, however, her gentle inhalation of breath sounded, and the tension in his shoulders eased a fraction.

"I need nothing from you," she murmured, a touch of bitterness in her tone as a shuffle on the carpet filled the air, the swish of her dress indicating that she'd turned around. "You may go."

Nodding shortly, sparing no reply to the princess's orders, he glided across the carpet and crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him as he then stood before it, taking up his duties once more with a troubled expression on his countenance.

His concerns were not relieved, either, by the quiet sobbing that arose in mere minutes' passing, a thing which he listened to with regret as he leaned his body heavily against the door.

-- - --

"You! You made her _cry_!"

"Rox, calm _down_."

"I _won't _calm down! Your friend's an asshole! It was beneath him to even act like a human _being_ to her!"

Flicking aquamarine eyes the brash bodyguard's way, Riku arched a brow distastefully, cards in his hands no longer interesting him any. Sora, across from him, was turned halfway in his seat, his hand haphazardly extended so that the bladesman could see every card he held, but he honestly cared not; his comrade was a bad enough player that he needn't resort to cheating to win.

And, anyways, his attention was focused mainly on the raging blond held back from attacking him only by an amused Axel keeping him at bay.

"Riku's hardly the affectionate _type_, Blondie," Axel tried helpfully, though the sneer he flashed indicated that his motives were less than innocent. It was obvious that he would love to see the bodyguard attempt to tear him limb from limb; Axel was just sadistic like that.

"You done boring me with your preaching?" Riku drawled, leaning back in his chair upon folding his hand and then slinging his arm over its back. Roxas, in reply, snarled and fought against Axel's restraining hands. "I won't get attached to her, if that's what you're attempting to get me to do. She's got a death sentence hanging over her." At his words, Sora snapped his attention towards him in horror, Roxas's face darkened in intense loathing and he struggled more insistently to get free, and Axel looked sorely tempted to let the blond go. Tossing his head, however, Riku shrugged. "She's an obligation to me while you're doing some other job. I'm not about to do such a stupid thing as get attached to a girl who's not going to live to see the war's end."

"_Bastard!_" Roxas screeched, practically clawing at Axel's arms encircling his chest as he breathed heavily and struggled to lunge at the silver-haired youth. Nervously Sora jumped to his feet, too, moving to help a harried-looking Axel out, and the redhead grinned shakily, the closest thing to gratitude on his expression that Riku had ever seen. A Roxas hell-bent on drawing blood was not someone to be trifled with, it seemed.

With boredom Riku watched the struggle, however, rising to his feet slowly as he ran his fingers through his silver locks. Then, tossing his head slightly to the side, he lowered his arms and maneuvered around the struggling blond, smirking his way in contempt.

"You should really have a little more self-control, though," he commented nonchalantly, and as the blond shouted obscene death threats after him, Olette and Kairi finally rushing into the dining hall in alarm as he walked past them, Kairi watching him go with concern tainted with the slightest annoyance, he walked into the hallways, headed towards the main foyer that led towards the castle stairs.

He truly didn't understand why those around him attempted to look towards the future in an idealist light. Roxas, for all of his pessimism regarding the war, refused to realize that the princess whom he held so dear would soon be gone forever, and Sora, though rightfully serious when he had to be, never liked to listen to the side of logic and reason. The two cousins were so alike in that one aspect, refusing to see the truth that rested right before them. Whereas he, ever rational, ever logical, had a blindfold over his eyes that prevented him from seeing such hope and dreams that they so carelessly talked about. And, on some level, he was envious.

The light gave them happiness, while he, steeped in darkness, had nothing.

His jaw clenched worriedly when he found himself stopped before the princess's door. Though not remorseful of his words moments prior, he regretted that his actions days before had caused the girl more sadness than she deserved. A girl with such a wretched fate should not be so tormented, and he felt rightfully guilty about what he'd done, that his cold demeanor had caused her pain. But he could hardly take down his protective walls to please one person, especially a person who wouldn't be around always to share his pain and speak of her own to him.

He refused to trust a girl who was going to die so soon. Then he would get hurt, and the war had caused him suffering enough.

With a frustrated sigh he bowed his head, lifting his fist to knock against the door that obstructed his passage inside. He owed the girl an apology if nothing else, and not even his pride could prevent him from seeing such.

Footsteps soon whispered on the carpet beyond the door, and with a click and a toggle of the knob the blockade of the entranceway swung open, the girl inside immediately replying, "Roxas! I missed…"

Stiff, eyes narrowed, Riku clenched his jaw as he watched the girl's elated smile – quite a pretty thing, he realized reluctantly – fade from her expression. And even more he hated the blond Organization member, that Roxas could be so high above him in one girl's eyes and have so much more importance.

Riku was the better fighter, the one in all aspects more suitable to be the princess's bodyguard, and yet Roxas was the one cherished. It was a disgusting realization the silver-haired youth made.

Gathering his senses, however, noting that fuming silently before a princess already rightfully terrified of him was not the smartest thing to do, he swallowed his pride and indignation and bowed over at the waist, hair sweeping past his shoulders and into his eyes as he refused to meet the blonde's crystal gaze.

"I ask for your forgiveness," he murmured softly, the words admittedly hard for him to speak. "I was unreasonably cruel to you in our first encounter."

There was a hesitant intake of breath, and then a hand touched his hair, so that he jerked in surprise and lifted his head to glance up at her. In alarm she drew back her arm, but at his innocently questioning gaze her lips curved in the slightest amusement. "You can talk to me like a normal person, y'know," she murmured, letting her arms fall to her sides as she tilted her head comfortingly. "Roxas does all the time."

Mouth twisting into a snarl, he snapped, "I'm not _Roxas_!" His tone caused her to jump, too, fear flitting fast across her features, and at the look he stepped back, turning his head to the side and allowing his bangs to overshadow his wounded gaze. "Forgive me."

Stepping forward, a thing which caused him to step back, the princess attempted to get his attention, touching her hand to his arm gently. Grinding his teeth, he hissed and looked away, bangs fully in his eyes and shoulders slumped regretfully. "You hate him?" she murmured. "Is that why you're acting like a child?"

Blinking, he jerked his gaze to her, expression astonished further when he caught her teasing smile. In truth, from his last encounter he expected the princess to be far more hesitant, soft-spoken, and demure, as she was always described as to anyone who asked; but no, she wasn't as shy as he'd pictured her to be.

Stepping back, she smoothed her hands over her dress and turned her head, looking into her room. "I'd like you to come inside; company always makes me…forget things." At this, her voice grew softer, more reluctant, and she glanced back at him with eyes burdened with hurt and loneliness. They were eyes he knew well, and so when she murmured, "Please?" he couldn't resist her beckoning.

Stepping hesitantly through the threshold, paying more attention this time to the room that she lived her whole life in, Riku followed her at a distance, movements slow even as she crossed the space to her desk in no time. Looking over her shoulder at him as he moved his stare to fall upon her form, she smiled and turned around, holding a booklet of paper in her hands, eyes downcast as she stood before him.

"I…want to rectify whatever relationship the two of us have," she murmured softly, stating her intentions without guilt as she nodded once and then moved to her bed. Warily, he stayed put as he watched her set the notebook down, in turn seating herself on the mattress's edge and then lifting her gaze to stare at him. "I have enough enemies," she replied gently, lifting fingertips to brush strands of blond hair away from her face; his expression, stoic now, refused to falter. "So I want us to be friends."

"No."

Bowing her head, smiling slightly, she nodded and dragged the book into her lap, turning the front cover immediately after. "So you are stubborn," she replied with a hint of amusement in her tone. "I think I captured that, then."

"What are you…?" Tilting his head in confusion, he eyed her incredulously, greatly confused about whatever it was she was saying. Her words made no sense to him, in truth.

"I drew you," she commented simply, looking up with a calm expression. "From our last meeting."

"You…_drew _me," he drawled, arms crossing over his chest as he arched a brow, he quite forgetting that his duties had switched and he had to me more submissive to the girl before him than protective. She, however, took no offense and merely smiled, tilting her head to the side as she indicated that the open spot was just for him. He hesitated, gaze flicking to the mattress, and then with a roll of his eyes he obliged, seating himself at a reasonable distance from the fair princess as he sat and then leaned forward, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know, though," she commented lightly as she handed it over, his eyes watching hers as she spoke. "Does it look anything like you?"

Blinking, he lowered his gaze to the drawing and then arched his brow, wordlessly impressed. From the brief time they spent together, all of the moments between them seeming stiff and horrible to the memory, she seemed to extract one good moment from somewhere, so that he looked reasonably calm and actually human, stance proud, eyes guarded, manner protective. All the things he aspired to forever portray were depicted before him by her hand, when she hardly knew him at all.

"It's…good," he commented in surprise, glancing up at her. Nervously she smiled, too, taking the notebook back and closing it finally as she moved to hug it to her chest.

"I'm hardly a prodigy," she commented offhand, turning her attention forward as she smiled in a reminiscent manner. "It's taken me a long, long time to get to the level I'm currently at. But, with nothing to live for but death, this makes my time more meaningful, y'know? I'm not just someone expendable when I draw. I make people see, and smile, and that makes me feel happy. Really, really happy." She turned her attention back to him, eyes sad, smile weary. "It makes me want to live rather than just give up."

Saying nothing, he watched her with hardened eyes, took in the exhausted movements of her hands clasping one another in her lap as she bowed her head tiredly. Strands of blond hair ghosted past her shoulders, brushing against cheeks too pale and eyes too lifeless as they trembled softly in the air, dancing just before her eyes. Undeniably, the things she spoke of moved him, and he had the sudden urge to protect her, to be by her side, to be more important than the Roxas for whom she devoted her heart to caring.

Because she, though frustrating in his eyes, was such an elegant rose, and he didn't want her to wither. It didn't matter that he was the thorn, the scathingly sarcastic temporary guardsman who'd already scared her and caused her more anguish than she deserved. He didn't want her to perish; the reasons for this revelation he was not aware of, but he suddenly knew that, for all that was within him, he would fight for her, to ensure that her death wouldn't happen.

There was something about Castle Oblivion's princess that was just indescribable, something that affected him and got under his skin. He would have to be careful to keep her at an arm's distance, to not let her into his heart, but he could no longer deny that protecting such a fragile girl was something he couldn't just wholeheartedly refuse to do.

"Let me protect you," he commented softly, bowing his head as his words broke the silence. He didn't care about her expression, didn't care how unexpected and random his plea most likely seemed; all her needed was her answer, and, whatever it was, he'd be content.

After a moment, she gave a response. "Okay."

Nodding, Riku pushed off of the bed, folding his arms over his chest as he crossed the expanse of space to her door, leaving it open as he leaned against the frame and stood guard over her. But, as his hardened eyes scoured the empty halls and his strict stance didn't ease any, the small smile that curved his lips in the slightest depicted his pleasure at her answer, and, temporarily, he was content.

-- - --

End of part one. Please review.


	2. Part II

Well, I'm quite happy that this idea has been so embraced by you reviewers! I hope this chapter doesn't spoil that, haha.

**Disclaimer**: No.

-- - --

"Huh? The gardens?"

Blinking in surprise, Sora tilted his head at his stoic companion, eyes taking in the frustrated line of his shoulders, the sharp glint in his eyes, the concerned twist of his lips. That and his quick, lengthy stride throughout the halls alerted him that the silver-haired bladesman was agitated – more-so than usual – and he only had one guess for what the cause could be.

"So, it's safe to assume that you're escorting Princess Naminé---"

"Stop _talking_, Sora."

Falling silent, grin dancing on his lips, the brown-haired youth nodded dutifully. Yes, that was answer enough.

Shoving his hands into his pockets easily, he jogged a few steps forward, easily falling into an even pace with his best friend thereafter. It was the first time that he was able to be side by side with the youth in a week, as Riku no longer held the position of standing watch over the castle's main double doors. In that time, the two would always talk of the future, dream of adventures, think of the worlds spread far beyond the landscape of their kingdom; but with Roxas ordered to relax in his quarters more often, and the blond now an aid to root out any signs of betrayal amongst the Organization before it struck them unawares, Riku was stationed ever at the princess's side, his duty to protect her life above all else. And Sora hardly ever had the time to say "hello" to him any longer.

"Y'know, you don't complain about her anymore," Sora replied idly, tilting his head and letting his lips curve into a good-humored smile, referring to the few times the two had slipped out of the barracks recently for fresh air, where they would speak well into the early hours of the morning of whatever was going on in their lives.

Noncommittally, Riku grunted in response, blowing a strand of hair from his glowering countenance as he crossed his arms, looking far off to the left in an attempt to evade the topic.

Sora, however, was only encouraged by his stubbornness to let the subject die, and so he laughed and quickened his pace, rounding in front of his friend and walking backwards as he moved his hands to clasp them behind his head, wide grin in place. "You like her, don'cha, Riku?" Growling softly, the silver-haired youth sent him a lethal glare, his eyes threatening pain if the brown-haired bladesman didn't let up any. "Not like _that_, of course," he rectified hastily, holding out his hands in a placating manner. "But you don't hate her for no reason now. I'll bet ya she's growing on you, too." Tilting his head, Sora allowed his smile to widen. "You're warming up to her, aren't ya?"

Rolling his eyes, Riku pushed Sora out of the way, ascending the stairs without hesitation as the brown-haired youth tripped. "Hardly," he scoffed, and Sora just shook his head knowingly, opting to stay positioned on the floor while his silver-haired companion retrieved their most honored guest.

Besides. To be frank, he was nervous about being in the princess's presence. It was a rare time indeed when any member of the castle was allowed to rest in her highness's company, and he'd never once been granted such a privilege.

Swallowing nervously, ruffling his hair in discomfort, Sora leaned against the post of the railing, glancing about in an attempt to keep himself occupied as he waited. As footsteps from above and murmured voices sounded, however, he lurched forward, scrambling to right his clothing as he kept his head bowed, gloved hands shaking indiscernibly as he shook his head nervously, not sure of how to present himself.

"_Doofus_!" Riku commented as he slapped him upside the head, walking on as Sora stumbled and attempted to catch himself. Looking over his shoulder with a smirk, too, his grin widened at the brown-haired youth's glare, and he lifted one hand in the air, waving in encouragement. "Let's get going, huh?"

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Sora straightened, but he halted in his movements when a girl clad all in white glided past, movements hardly a whisper as her blonde hair swished about her shoulders and her casual dress fluttered against her legs. Blinking in surprise, something about the quick glance at her face sparking familiarity within him, he stumbled over his footing as he attempted to catch up, lagging behind as the princess finally fell into step by Riku's side, touching his arm as she leaned into him and sought his protection unconsciously.

Stare softening as he watched them from a distance, he wondered about the extent to which Riku believed that he didn't care for the girl. Through his eyes, the scene playing out before him was quite perfect, in truth, the princess lifting her chin as she made to speak to him, blonde strands falling out of her gaze as she allowed her lips to smile, eyes a sparkling blue; and Riku, on his part, looked down at her, stern expression soft in its seriousness and guarded eyes seeming just a little more protective than normal. He never shrugged away from her grip, either, a surprising feat, and when he spoke, few times as it was, his voice was soft, sometimes amused even, and the two looked comfortable together.

It was a painfully beautiful portrait of perfection that was transforming before him, and he couldn't say a thing, _wouldn't _say a thing, lest he jinx its development. Riku deserved what happiness he could get, as did the princess; so he wouldn't intrude on their conversation, he content anyway to walk slowly and take in the castle's architecture as he linked his hands behind his head and watched the ceiling spanned out above him, this being one of the few times he could walk the halls of Castle Oblivion for the sake of pleasure.

As he walked into the gardens, too, the sweet rush of nature and foliage crashing over his senses as he blinked and lowered his head, looking to both sides with a widened gaze appreciative of all the greenery, Sora kept his distance from Riku and his companion. True, he'd hoped that he'd be able to relax for a time and make small conversation with his friend, but just basking in the silence of a world yet untouched by bloodshed and malice seemed agreeable in his eyes. Thus, when they slipped out of his sight when he wasn't paying close attention, he found he didn't mind being left on his own.

Rather, he just settled himself onto a bench nearby and waited for Riku and the princess to return, leaning back against a wall covered in ivy as he closed his eyes and smiled in contentment.

"You're…Sora?"

Jumping, the brown-haired bladesman jerked his chin upwards, eyes blinking rapidly as his vision registered on the princess's face. Calming slightly, though his expression still somewhat incredulous, he let his blue gaze linger on her pale countenance, on the clear-water orbs, on the sweeping strands of blonde hair, on the curious tilt of her head as she leaned forward and clasped her hands before her. Instantly from his observations he recognized what was so familiar about her, too, and he blinked rapidly again in surprise.

The only thing he said once he found his voice, though, was, "Yeah." And he offered her a small smile, letting his startled features fade into calm happiness.

Nodding, the princess offered him a small smile in return. "Roxas's cousin," she affirmed with a nod; he merely blinked. "He's quite fond of you. Always has good things to say. 'Course, you worry him a lot…" Her smile widened, and as she laughed softly she lowered her head, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. "And you're Riku's friend. He always talks about you, too."

Smiling in embarrassment, he rubbed at the back of his head, looking off to the side as he found himself without words to offer. "U-uh…thank…you," he finally mumbled abashedly, shifting in discomfort beneath her gaze.

"Hard to believe you're this castle's deadliest defender," drawled Riku's voice, and Sora glanced up in surprise, smile still rather crooked on his lips as he watched his best friend breeze past the princess, slipping a flower into her possession easily before he settled himself at the brown-haired youth's side. The color in the blonde's cheeks faded before Riku looked up, of course, but Sora caught it, and he smiled, thoroughly amused.

"I can be _tough_," he argued, tossing his head to the side after a few seconds and thereafter screwing up his face, posing a serious expression to his best friend.

Riku, on his part, flicked his eyes towards the bladesman in disinterest, snorted in amusement, and then proceeded to prod the brown-haired youth in the forehead with his pointer finger, causing Sora to wince.

"_Ow_…" he whined, rubbing at the offended spot as Naminé covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, Riku even openly grinning. "Jerk," he muttered, but a smile was dancing on his lips nevertheless.

"Idiot," he mumbled in reply, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest lazily.

Laughing softly, he nodded to himself and glanced through his bangs at the princess, who was regarding the two in confusion as she shifted weight before them, not quite included in their friendship as they bonded openly before her. She, so set apart from the two both by rank and by a fragile life defined by a death sentence, had a long way to go before she was truly accepted. It had only been a week, Sora knew. Riku, despite his softened attitude, was not going to welcome her with open arms, as he was convinced that nothing good could come from such a decision. And Sora, a lowly protector of the castle, nothing but a stranger to the ghost of a girl standing awkwardly before him, could not yet be considered a friend – or even an ally – to the princess.

But he had faith that she would come far. They had a plan to put into play, before the war took all of them by surprise, and he rather wanted Princess Naminé to be part of it.

-- - --

Furiously, he threw the ball he'd stolen away from the fields at the wall, teeth clenching at the hollow slap it made against the stone floor as it sped back to his hand. Catching it, too, the sound of rubber striking glove sounding throughout the hall, he pulled his arm back, tensed his muscles, and then whipped the toy back again, watching the blue blur speed at a bruising rate towards the wall at which he was aiming.

"Stupid, insensitive, callous…"

"You rang?" drawled a familiar tone, and Roxas, glancing up in surprise, yelped in alarm when the ball he'd been throwing struck against his chest, the blond hissing afterwards in pain as he lowered his head and rubbed at the injured spot.

"_Axel_," he grumbled ill-temperedly, throwing his arm down to his side in annoyance and then exaggeratedly crouching down, retrieving the ball with an over-emphasized flick of the arm and staying in that position as he glowered at the gray stones on the floor. "Whad'da you want?"

"You, among other things," he quipped in amusement, dark boots slapping over the floor stones until he came to stop at his side, cloak billowing outwards as he lowered his hood and then nudged the blond in the side with his shin. "And for you to tell me what's bugging you."

Roxas snorted, rolled his eyes, and then tossed his head to the side, looking away stubbornly. "That idiotic, dark-keyblade wielder who wouldn't know how to use the heart in his chest even if someone explained it to him."

"Ah. Riku. The oh-so cold and heartless one who so easily replaced you." Stiffening, Roxas narrowed his eyes on the floor, fist clenching furiously as he rested his forearm over his thigh. "So, he's what's got your shorts all tied up in a twist, eh?" Shooting the redhead a glare, not appreciating the fact that he managed to turn such a comment into some kind of lecherous joke, Roxas sighed heavily and then let his head fall again.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug, and then he narrowed his eyes. "No, wait. No." Growling, he unclenched his fist and pressed his fingers against his eyes, massaging them tiredly as he shook his head. "I-I…"

"…don't know?" Axel supplied helpfully, grin ever-present in his voice.

"You're a wealth of help, y'know that, Axel?" he drawled sarcastically, moving both hands to his thighs as he grunted softly and then pushed himself to his feet, shoving the ball that was such a prize to him into his pocket. Then, glancing over at the redhead idly, he sighed and walked past him, left arm brushing against his right accidentally as he moved to the wall behind them, soon after leaning against it tiredly and bowing his head in thought as he crossed his arms.

"I can deal with the emotionally-unstable psychopath that is my cousin's best friend," he finally explained with a shrug, glancing up with one eye closed as he took in Axel's expression; the man, as expected, was smirking. "_However_, what I'm having a hard time _dealing _with is the fact that it has already been nearly two weeks since I've been placed undercover in the Organization's ranks, and the both of us have yet to discover a _single_ valuable thing to help our cause out."

"Not true," Axel countered, lifting a finger lazily and tilting his head as he allowed his grin to spread over his lips. "We learned that Demyx isn't a fighter _what_soever, meaning he's not valuable to the radical factions hidden in the Organization. Thus, he's on our side. And, I'm fairly certain that means good 'ol Zexy is with us, too, as he won't turn on one of the only companions he has in this miserable castle."

Roxas snorted, leaning his head against the wall as he eyed the ceiling in disdain. "Oh, yeah. Some good that'll do us, Axel. That'll _definitely _save Naminé from death."

"And Sora and K---"

"Shht _up_!" he hissed lowly, words hardly distinguishable as he lurched forward and grasped the front of Axel's cloak, dragging the redhead down to his level as he glowered into his visage. "You do _not _give away that information," he snapped, grimace twisting furiously as he bared his teeth. "The Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart are to be kept under low profile at all costs, we clear? _Nobody_ will find out about them…"

Smiling lazily, the redhead nodded. "Sure, sure, Rox. My lips are sealed." Titling his head somewhat to the side, he pretended to appear thoughtful. "'Course, I know _better_ ways for you to keep 'em that way instead of threatening me…"

"_Ungh_," he muttered, shoving his friend away as he rolled his eyes and then nervously ruffled his hair, immediately moving to pace the floor back and forth as he heaved a sigh. "This is _serious_, Axel, understand? It's _war_, outside and _in _the castle walls! We can't slack off now, not when---"

"Kid, kid, whoa now. Slow your roll, mmkay? Believe me, I get it. There's a lot to lose here. I _know_."

Sighing, Roxas turned on his heel and looked at his best friend pleadingly. "Then why do you act like it's _nothing_? We could lose _everyone_. _Sora_. Kairi. Naminé. Olette. Hayner. Pence. _You_. _God_, even Riku could---"

"Stop it," the redhead muttered as he forcibly placed a hand on the blond's head, his other hand landing on the guardsman's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Cut it out, you paranoid little lunatic," he teased, though his voice was considerably more serious than it had been before. "No one's going anywhere. Least of all _me_."

"I…s-swear," he stuttered angrily, lifting furious eyes to glare at his best friend as imposingly as he could manage. "If you…if you so much as get _scratched _on that battlefield, I swear to _God_, I'll make your life hell on such a level that---"

"Rox," Axel chuckled, leaning down and ruffling his hair encouragingly. "I _promise _you, I'll be around to torture your existence for a long, _long _time."

Sucking in a deep breath, Roxas bowed his head resignedly and finally nodded, exhaling shakily as he shook his arms forcibly, attempting to relieve them of their trembling. "God, I'm such a coward," he muttered with a laugh, disgusted at the tremble that raced through his chest as he backed up, turning away from the redhead whose watchful eyes never removed themselves from his form as he continued to shake his arms, the blond clenching his jaw angrily and squeezing his eyes shut. "A goddamn _coward_," he spat. "I can't…even…_help _them---"

"Oh god_dammit_, Roxas!" Axel shouted in annoyance, striding over the stone floors and grasping his shoulders urgently, giving his body a shake. The blond glanced up, too, eyes blank and lacking their normal vigor as he fought to summon any emotional strength buried beneath the far reaches of his mind-numbing fear. "Don't give up on me!"

Jerking, he lifted his chin and allowed his eyes to widen a fraction as he trained his gaze on the redhead's face, tracing the tattoos prominent beneath eyes glinting with livid rage until he locked gazes finally with his best friend. Body going limp, anger and indifference fading to let terror settle in, he choked softly, cringing so suddenly.

"Axel, why _not_?" he whispered, clenching his fists before him as he shook his head slowly. "God, I'm so scared to die. Even worse, I'm scared to lose everything and be left alive. This isn't some stupid fairytale that Kairi dreams up. It isn't some fictional war that gets won by the side of good, like all the ones in Olette's fantasy book. This is so much worse, and I can't keep goddamn _smiling _day in and day out. I _hate _it." Breath hitching in his throat, he clenched his fists and bowed his head quickly, shouting, "I _HATE _IT!"

Suddenly he was pressed against his best friend's chest, cloaked arms encircling his back as Axel's breath tickled against his ear. "I know," he mumbled, one hand pressed against his head in an attempt to comfort him. "We keep forgetting that this is life and death, that this isn't a game. I know. I know, I know, I know."

"_Can't _forget," the blond mumbled in loathing, eyes blinking open so that he was glowering at the dark folds of his best friend's cloak. "I can't let them down; can't let them die. I _can't_."

"Rox---" Axel tried.

Pushing away from him so suddenly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and gain his bearings, Roxas inhaled sharply, eyes closed, shoulders stiff. "I need to clear my head," he mumbled, looking away and avoiding the eyes of the redhead before him, shifting his feet hesitantly until he finally turned away, both hands driving through his hair shakily. "Bye."

With that, too, he walked off. After all, the one thing he refused Axel to see was for him to break down entirely. And, striding away, footsteps brisk and quick, the shake in his limbs far from faded, the few tears falling from his lashes and disappearing into his own cloak were warning signs of just that.

-- - --

Glancing up through her bangs, pencil poised in her hand, gaze curious as it lighted on him, Naminé watched as Riku, never one to be comfortable in any situation, it seemed, walked the length of her floor deliberately, hands clasped behind his back, eyes downcast as they took in every little trinket that made up her room. Allowing a smile for herself, too, tilting her head, she wondered how long the silver-haired soldier would take before he took her up on her offer to seat himself down.

Riku surprised her, however, by coming to a stop at her desk, he blinking in surprise as he lifted a hand and let it hover over the table's surface. "You make him look likeable," he murmured, tilting his head casually towards her direction as aquamarine eyes flicked nonchalantly to hers, Riku's face a mask of seriousness. Something was on his mind, distracting him, she knew.

Not even pretending to know whom it was he was speaking of, Naminé sighed, set aside her sketchbook, and slipped her bare feet onto the floor, padding over to him loyally. Riku glanced away as she approached, eyes falling back down to the object of his attentions, and, as she came to rest at his side, Naminé looked down as well, eyes falling immediately on a portrait of Roxas. Leaning forward, brushing her fingertips over the outline of his visage, she smiled sadly.

"He _is_ likeable, Riku. He's one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever known."

The silver-haired bladesman scoffed, murmured something that suspiciously sounded like, "He _has _no heart," and then he turned away from her, arms crossed over his chest in an affronted manner. This time, perfectly aloud, he proclaimed, "I don't get why you love him so much."

Lifting her gaze, which had lingered on Roxas's picture, in surprise so that she might stare at the back of her replacement-guard's head, she raised her brows calmly and gave him a small smile, only because he couldn't see such a thing. Composing it quickly, though keeping her amusement hidden under the mask of her expression, she commented, "I don't see why that's any of your business, Riku," and she glided back to her bed, sitting down comfortably and folding her hands in her lap.

Upon glancing up, she found him glowering at her indignantly and merely blinked in innocence, patting the empty spot beside her and indicating that she wanted him to sit down. Like a child, though, Riku tossed his head and refused, creating more distance between them as he walked farther away.

Smiling softly, shaking her head, Naminé sighed and glanced towards the closed door, finding it amazing to realize that she was quite happy that it was just the two of them alone and that she could talk to the silver-haired youth so casually. "Well, my love affairs are hardly your concern," she started, smile lifting slowly to her lips as she kept her gaze straight, thinking her eyes might betray her – and her words fail her – if she chanced a glance in his direction, "but it's not fair to lie to you, either, right?" Laughing softly, she bowed her head. "The love you think I have for him is far different than what it truly is, y'know. It's purely platonic, what I feel for Roxas; he's the dearest person in the world to me – my first friend on this Earth."

"Friendships change," Riku drawled, and as she glanced up finally, confidence challenged as she watched him lean against the wall and then moved her eyes to his, he looked away from her almost bitterly, as if he was envious of something.

"Mine didn't," she replied in a placating manner. Then, tiredly, she admitted, "Never could…never _will_."

He shifted his eyes to hers once more, expression composed and yet pained at the same time. He was pondering thoughts she perhaps didn't want to know, torturing his mind with questions and assumptions, and she wanted desperately to understand how she'd hurt him with such a truthful answer, one that he should have found satisfying.

But that look was killing her, destroying her, and finally she had to look away, shamefully letting her eyes fall to her lap again.

"…why?" he asked hesitantly, as if he loathed the very fact that he was asking the question.

Clenching her jaw as emotions surged up in her, she tilted her head, feeling her lips twist from a line to an ironic smile to a grimace. "Because I'm _dying_," she claimed at last, the shake in her hands only slight.

"_That's _a hell of a lie," he growled accusingly, and she glanced up at him, wondering why he even bothered to dredge up a topic that would enrage him so. "You have three weeks left – that's still life for you to live, even if you _refuse _to do such a thing." Clenching one hand into a fist into the air, he turned his head, glowering at the far wall. "And you could've felt something for him _still_, y'know. The coming of death doesn't _stop_ love."

"Who's to say I could feel it in the first place?" she murmured, bowing her head in guilt as she cast her gaze onto her hands.

Slamming his fist into the wall behind him, Riku startled her so badly that she glanced up in alarm, eyes wide and shoulders hunched in fear. "You _can_!" he shouted in accusation. "You just _don't_! But _why_? Why'd you give up on feeling, huh? Why the hell'd you shut down?!"

He made a step forward and she cringed backwards, entirely speechless, fear-stricken, and stunned. She didn't understand his rage towards her; she didn't understand what she'd done wrong. She'd only been honest with him, a thing for which he'd always asked. And yet now she seemed to have given him the wrong answer, one he couldn't accept.

"You open up for _Roxas_, because he's everything you care about without _having _to love him," he continued, eyes blazing with a fire in their depths, the line of his mouth twisted into a scowl. "But no one _else _can get through to you, can they? They're just petty servants and nothing more."

Sucking in her breath in surprise, Naminé stared at him for a long time, gaze searching as it flew rapidly over his countenance. Taking in his rage-filled appearance, his desperation so evident, she suddenly, truly understood. Naminé realized that this wasn't just about her relationship with the blond-haired bodyguard anymore. The jealousy in Riku's eyes, the rage that he was exhibiting…no, he wasn't hateful that he was Roxas's replacement any longer.

He was hateful that he wasn't Roxas.

"Why're you lashing out at me like this, Riku?" she murmured softly at last, unable to be angry with him despite all of his cruelties. He didn't know – didn't _have_ to know – that on some level her heart held him in a place Roxas would never be held; to make him aware of such a fact would be a wicked thing to do, as she'd never live long enough to give him happiness.

"I-I…!" Naminé watched as he pushed off of the wall, fisting his hand in the air as he glowered at her, and then let his shoulders fall in a momentary display of weakness, head bowing in defeat as he held himself at a distance from her. "I don't know," he muttered with a kind of resigned finality. It seemed Riku was just like her – he didn't know what it was that he was truly feeling and was frustrated that the answer wasn't so obvious. "'m sorry, Princess. Allow me to excuse myself."

Before she could ask him to stay, before she could even find the strength within herself to speak any words, the silver-haired youth had walked without hesitation towards the closed door, slipping outside in one fluid movement and bringing the barrier to a close behind him. Hands sliding of from her lap to clench the fabric the comforter on her bed, Naminé pushed her weight forward a little, making to follow him, making to apologize even, but some small part of her refused to move; so she sat there in a kind of muted shock, lips quivering due to the suppression of her tears, shoulders shaking from her subconscious effort to vault herself forward.

And at last she succumbed to her loneliness, withdrawing within herself as she allowed her shoulders to fall and closed her eyes to her tears.

-- - --

Collapsing into the seat tiredly, she groaned in weary relief, falling forward into a slump as she pressed her face into her hands. Strands of red hair curled over her shoulders and brushed against her fingertips, but she ignored the sensation as she tried to summon enough energy to walk back through the double doors she'd just come from, where the heat of the kitchens, the barking orders, and the dirt and grime awaited her.

She was not thrilled at the concept.

"Hey there, Cinderella."

Moaning softly, the redhead pulled away and leaned against the backing of her chair, turning her head to search out her friend's voice. Finally finding the brown-haired youth standing off to her left, hands on the back of an empty chair as he grinned widely, she rolled her eyes at him playfully, exhausted smile on her lips.

"Right, Sora. _I'm _Cinderella. So when you see my fairy godmother, tell her she's doing a hell of a lot of good slacking off on me like she is."

Laughing softly, her best friend dragged his seat over to rest beside hers and slipped into it tiredly, yawning and then attempting to smother it with his gloved hand. Then, blinking lethargically, wide blue eyes focusing on her countenance, he smiled pleasantly and moved his head to rest on her shoulder, humming in contentment.

"You're comfy, Kairi," he commented as she blushed, fiddling with her hands for lack of something to do.

"Th-thanks?" she stuttered in reply, turning her head to catch a glimpse of his shock of hair sticking out and brushing against her neck and cheek.

He didn't give a response, merely laughed softly and snuggled against her arm more comfortably, and as her face colored into a deeper shade of red the doors slammed open, a furious-looking Riku storming on through. Sora, who'd jumped at the disruption, didn't even spare him a comment as he settled once more against her and closed her eyes, but Kairi jerked her head up in concern, eyeing him with a troubled expression.

"You're not _still _mad about three days ago, are you?"

Flicking an agitated glance at her, the silver-haired bladesman scoffed and flopped down onto a chair, lifting his legs to rest against the tabletop and then leaning backwards as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't friggin' figure it out," he muttered in resentment, glancing away. "Why I said those things, why I can't apologize…I don't _get _it."

"You're just hard-headed," Sora mumbled, yawning and then pressing his cheek more insistently against Kairi's arm. Stiffening, the redhead lowered her gaze to him in surprise, face flaring; immediately she looked away from him, however, avoiding Riku's mildly curious stare as she stubbornly fixed her stare on the gray stone walls off to her right.

"Maybe you should just suck up your pride, Riku," Kairi responded, still too embarrassed to pose the suggestion to his face. "I know you feel bad, but avoiding this isn't exactly the best way to go about it, y'know?"

Sora hummed in agreement with her, nodding his head ever so slightly against her arm, and Kairi felt the her lips tilt up in a smile, her affection for her friend shining through her embarrassment. Turning her head, looking back down at the boy so innocently searching for comfort from her, she lifted her hand and smoothed down a few extra-unruly locks, smile widening at his softened noises of pleasure.

"He's such a child," Riku commented in the silence not unkindly, and Kairi glanced up at him, blinking as she watched him train his gaze on the youthful bladesman. So quickly the silver-haired youth looked calm again, stare easy and untroubled as he leveled his best friend with a look of appreciation.

It always awed her, how strong their bond of friendship truly was. Without saying a word, Sora instilled within Riku a sense of comfort and confidence, and his faith that everything would get better easily was encouragement enough.

Shifting in his seat finally, crossing his arms, Riku shifted his gaze away from the brown-haired boy and stared at her, expression relaxed and maintaining an apathetic air. "He works too hard," her friend drawled in disdain, rolling his eyes as he eased into his chair and crossed his ankles again.

"You do, too."

Riku snorted.

"Oh, come _on_…" Kairi scolded, continuing to smooth Sora's hair even as she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at him. "You do everything for that princess of ours. Sure, you can royally screw it up and hurt her feelings," she muttered, rolling her eyes and thus gaining a look of contempt on Riku's part, "but you also treat her like a friend, like she's not some fragile piece of glass that's going to shatter into worthless pieces." This time, Kairi snorted in agitation. "Y'know, the way everyone _else _treats her? Like she's not a _person_…"

Riku smirked at her in mild amusement. "Your feminist side is taking over again…"

"So call me radical," she quipped back. "But God, she's a human _being_, not an un-opinionated doll to be pampered incessantly and then tossed aside."

"Uh, _yeah_, Kai. I _know_."

She sneered at him playfully, provoking a chuckle from his lips, and then, laughing softly herself, she lowered her gaze and ran her fingers again through Sora's head of brown hair. "Riku, take it from me. In this castle, a girl needs any friend she can get, because otherwise she's nothing." Lifting her eyes to stare at him through her lashes, she smiled sadly. "And the princess, well…her situation's even more tragic, don't you think? They're ready to kill her without a second thought." At this, Riku flinched and looked away, reassuring Kairi that her words were getting through. "If it was a prince to be sacrificed, I wonder how they'd take it. Maybe they'd hesitate. Maybe they wouldn't kill him at _all_."

Sighing, Kairi stilled her hand, smile softening as she felt Sora nestle against her again, inhaling deeply in a sign of slumber. And she trailed off momentarily, thoughts not coming to her as she just took in the appearance of her best friend, the gentleness that radiating like light from every inch of his being. This was the boy she loved, who so thoughtlessly cherished everyone around him, who didn't give a damn for politics and ideals that men were superior. This was the boy she wanted in her life forever, whom she hoped would never go to war and thus would always be happy.

Because his ever-present smile gave her life meaning in a way no words could accurately express.

Lifting her head back to Riku, she smiled gently at his attentive stare. She was blessed to have _two_ people like that in her life, two people who made her feel equal and content every single day. And Naminé, she thought, had the right to experience such love and commitment as Riku showed her every day. So Kairi hoped her words would get through to him in the long run, because both the princess and her best friend deserved happiness.

"She needs you, as a guardian and a friend," the redhead finally continued, trailing her gaze back to Sora as a smile curved her lips up softly. "So you messed up and said things that you regret. Lord knows I've said things to you and Sora in times of trouble that I'm ashamed of." Looking up, she caught his eye, and she smiled warmly. "But you, stubborn as you are, forgave me, right? And the princess will forgive you, I know it. Probably already has."

Grunting noncommittally, the silver-haired youth looked away again, line of his mouth twitching in deliberation. There was more she could've said to him, obviously, such as the fact that he shouldn't be so afraid to trust the princess, that the feelings he so blatantly had for her shouldn't be suppressed, but Kairi decided that the matters of his heart were none of her business. Riku was intelligent; he would figure it out on his own.

"And if she hates me?" he finally asked, voice soft with uncertainty but hardened with self-loathing. His eyes, flashing beneath his silver bangs, flicked hesitantly towards her even as he kept his head bowed, arms crossed still over his chest.

"She won't."

"If she _does_…" he insisted, narrowing his eyes obstinately and turning his head so that he was glaring straight at her.

Leaning back, rolling her eyes, she smiled. "Then be stubborn about it and convince her otherwise. You can be persuasive when you actually give a damn."

He snorted, though an amused smile decorated his lips. "You cuss too much, Kairi."

"I blame you," she shot back, though she was grinning all the same, head tilted playfully to the side and grown-out red locks sliding over her shoulder. "You're a bad influence."

Giving a soft laugh, Riku pushed back from the table and dropped his feet to the floor, standing easily and running a hand through his hair. "Very well," he replied, heaving an exaggerated sigh as he grinned at her. "I'll follow your advice, Kai."

Smiling warmly, she nodded at him, leaning against the back of her chair comfortably and waiting for him to go. And as he gave an absent wave, shifted his feet, and started for the doors, she felt her smile widen and moved her head to rest against Sora's, sighing softly against her best friend's hair.

She missed times like these, with the three of them together somehow and just talking of nothing of consequence. Idle times were few and far between when war was at hand, and she hoped that these moments didn't stop entirely. Her boys were everything to her, and just speaking reason to Riku like she'd just done, or just allowing Sora to rest against her frame, was enough to fill her lonely heart with ample happiness; and it was such a precious thing to her, because joy was all too fleeting nowadays.

Biting her lip, she cast her eyes to the floor, now that her silver-haired best friend had parted and silence had taken his place. If something happened, she didn't know what she'd do.

After all, she truly was _nothing _without them by her side.

-- - --

On an errand to retrieve flowers for the dining hall, she'd never expected to see him there, behaving suspiciously and completely oblivious of her presence. And, as she sent him an unseen incredulous look, she wondered if she should be feeling happy to see him at the present or annoyed.

Lord knew he hardly ever talked with her anymore.

Shaking her head, waving such bitter thoughts off for another time, however, she stepped carefully over the grass, twisting her shirt in her hands awkwardly as she leaned forward, she finally stopped at his back, wondering what to say to him.

In the end, however, she settled on merely voicing her confusion by commenting, "Roxas?"

Head jerking up in surprise, the blond nearly fell backwards from his position on his knees, so caught off guard was he by her appearance. Startled expression fading rapidly into one of annoyance, though, he hissed, "Shh!" then leaping up and covering her mouth with one hand, eyes narrowed and frame stiff. Green eyes widening at his manner, she was caught off guard when he dragged her down with him, stumbling against him as he crouched by the bushes secretively.

Indignant at his behavior by the time he pulled his hand away and parted the branches of the shrubbery with his fingers, she growled, "Roxas, what the hell is the _matter _with you?!"

"Olette, _quiet_," he commanded, narrowed eyes focused ahead, the blond staring pensively at something she couldn't see. Sneering at him in distaste, she fell on all fours and nudged him aside, peering through the leaves just as he was, unable for a moment to see what had so caught his interest.

And then, suddenly, they were there, walking and talking side by side.

"Princess Naminé and Riku? _That's _who you're spying on?" She turned her head to the left, widened eyes appraising him incredulously. Roxas, on his part, only waved his hand in response, teeth bared in a silent snarl as he flicked anxious eyes after the two, ever the alert bodyguard for his darling princess even when he wasn't on duty any longer.

Sighing, leaning back on her heels, she pressed her palms against her thighs and shook her head, angrily glaring at the grass beneath her. "Roxas, grow _up_, would you? She doesn't need you baby-sitting her."

"Of _course _she doesn't," he snapped in agitation, tossing her a look that clearly stated that he wasn't the idiot she so suddenly thought he was; she sneered back, jealousy fueling her temper. "I'm just making sure Riku isn't a moron and at least patches things up between them like Kairi said he would."

Blinking, arching her brows, she watched as he snorted contemptuously and glanced back through the foliage, leaning forward on his knees and continuing to warily eye the pair progressing through the gardens.

Sighing, settling herself more comfortably on her heels, Olette allowed herself to watch him, finding his reactions to her more interesting anyways. He was a difficult person, the princess's bodyguard was. Because before he'd had that position, he'd been her best friend, but it had been a long time since he'd treated her with such affection as such a bond would grant. And for Olette, the girl who'd always been at his side, who'd loved him in a romantic sense almost as long as she'd loved him as a friend, that hurt so much, because she felt like he cared so much more for the tragic princess than he did for her.

After all, not so many years ago he'd admitted that he could possibly love Princess Naminé, and she, being naïve and needing to solve everyone's problems, had given him her foolish support while simultaneously putting a lock on her feelings.

She'd lost him then, most likely, by not telling him how her heart ached every day for him. He did not consider himself her knight in shining armor, and most likely he never would. Roxas was not one to believe in fairytales; he was not one to believe in a lot of things.

And he was blind to emotions he'd rather not accept.

Sighing softly, edging closer to him helplessly just because she wanted to be near him, Olette leaned against his side and excused it as an accident when he cast her a curious look, she then pretending that the view of Riku and the princess talking on the bench interested her as she leaned forward and rested her hand against his on the grass. Roxas, on his part, calmly leaned back, lowering his head as he whispered about how close they'd gotten in the past few weeks, and that, though he hated Riku unquestionably, he was thrilled to see her so happy. Naminé deserved the best, he commented to her, a small smile lighting up his graceful features. She was one in a million, of course.

Cringing against her will, she looked away to compose her expression, hating the softness in his tone. Roxas, for all his affections, could be undeniably cruel when he wanted to be, simply because he opened his heart for some and then closed it for others.

And, she knew, his heart just wasn't all the way open for her. They were friends – the _best _of friends – and nothing more.

"Whatcha _doin_'?" murmured a voice from above the two of them, and in unison both she and Roxas jumped and knocked heads, collapsing to the ground. She groaning, Roxas cursing, both of them growled at the softened laughter from above and lifted their heads, Olette rubbing the offended spot on hers as Roxas simply glared at the figure hovering over them.

"_Axel_," he spat contemptuously, turning over to sit, cross his legs, and fold his arms over his chest. Sitting up as well, Olette sighed as she continued to rub the side of her throbbing skull, flicking curious eyes towards Roxas to see him looking away stubbornly, eyes closed, demeanor cold.

The redhead, though, was not deterred by the blond's frigid attitude. Crouching down, displaying his customary Cheshire grin, he lifted his hand and jabbed his pointer finger mercilessly into Roxas's forehead, chuckling when the blond snarled and whipped his attention to the older man.

Olette, edging closer to Roxas, eyed the cloaked Organization member distrustfully, suspicious as ever of his intent.

Flicking emerald eyes her way, Number Eight of the castle's elite group of bodyguards sneered at her, and then just as quickly he glanced away in disinterest, leaning forward to ruffle his partner's hair. Snarling in dissatisfaction, Roxas shook his head from side to side in an attempt to dislodge the offensive hand, annoyance blatant on his part.

"Whad'da you want?" he snapped, jerking his head backwards and leaning back on his hands, breathing a sigh of irritation as he closed his eyes.

"Wow, you're _cold_, Roxas. No hello? No how do you do? No, 'Axel, I missed you! Where have you been all my life?'"

Olette stared at him, dumbstruck, and then switched her gaze to Roxas, who was staring at the red-haired man with a look of dry amusement. Rolling his eyes in exaggeration seconds later, the blond snorted and pushed himself up so that he was sitting comfortably, stretching his arms over his head. "No. You're an idiot."

"Yeah, love you, too, twit," he drawled with a smirk on his face, ruffling the blond's hair once more for good measure as he stood up and then brushed lingering traces of grass off of his cloak. "Now hurry up. We've got to, uh…" His eyes flicked to hers again, and Olette blinked at him, arching her brows. "We've got work to do."

Roxas seemed to understand the urgency of Axel's hidden message immediately, because in no time at all he was on his feet, rolling his shoulders to work out the taut muscles in his back. Then, looking down at her, he smiled uneasily.

"Sorry, Olette. Don't mean to run out on you so abruptly, honest. But I've got things I need to take care of."

Blinking at him in confusion, she turned her gaze then to stare suspiciously at the redhead. Axel had no qualms about staring right back, though, bored expression on his face as he crossed his arms and tilted his head tiredly, heaving a sigh of growing impatience when she failed to answer Roxas. Once more she felt a surge of dislike towards the redhead fill her, and grudgingly she moved her stare back to her best friend, nodding with reluctance.

"All right…" she murmured, standing up as well, brushing off dirt and grass from her kitchen uniform. She was due back at her post anyway, so it was for the best that they part now, but still. Olette didn't like him going off with Axel.

For one, she wouldn't trust the man as far as she could throw him. And for another thing, Roxas seemed somehow far closer to the red-haired bodyguard than he'd ever been to Princess Naminé – and she hadn't thought that such a thing was possible.

"You'll be okay?" Roxas's voiced concerns cut through her line of thought, and, looking up, she caught him eyeing her worriedly from his new spot at Axel's side, hand tentatively lighting on and off of his blade's hilt. Momentarily breaking eye contact to glower at the weapon attached to his belt, he shook his head and then looked back at her, arching a brow expectantly.

Giving him a gentle smile, because it was the only thing she could do, she nodded. "I'll be fine. You just take care, Roxas."

"Oka---"

"Well, that's enough talk," Axel drawled, slinging his arm over the boy's shoulder and leaning down, grinning at him as the blond glanced up in annoyance. "Let's go, shall we? We've got a lot planned for us, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah…" Roxas sighed tiredly, and then, stepping out of Axel's hold, he walked over to her and touched her arm, smiling lightly in reassurance before he walked on by, linking his hands easily behind his head and never looking back. Axel, lingering for a moment, flicked a distasteful look her away, obviously as _thrilled_ about her closeness with Roxas as she was about his closeness with the blond, and then he crossed his arms over his chest and walked on, arrogant swagger making her sigh in annoyance as she watched him go.

Even more annoying to her, when he caught up easily to her friend and placed a hand on the blond's locks affectionately, Roxas laughed whole-heartedly, bowing his head and pushing the redhead away as he jogged out of the doors, Axel quick to follow.

Casting her eyes downward, crouching back down to the ground as she drew her legs to her chest and encircled them with her arms, she rested her chin on her knees and sighed, just wanting to be alone for a while longer.

She hated fairytales suddenly. She hated knights who didn't spare a passing glance to kitchen-hands, hated princesses who got everything they wanted because they were born into royalty. And she hated love at first sight most of all, because it was easy, _so _easy, and thus didn't exist.

Love itself was a far more complicated thing, and it hurt like hell, that she knew too well.

-- - --

Eyes pensive, he stared off into the distance, hearing nothing, seeing nothing, but feeling everything. The deceptive calm of the afternoon, the way the winds swept over the castle and stirred the grass, teased his garments into a gentle fluttering, made him narrow his eyes and wish that he could know everything that was going on beyond the gates he was guarding.

He had to know how much longer it would be before just standing there wouldn't be adequate protection anymore.

With a sigh, softened gaze falling to land on his sneakers, he lifted his hand and willed his keyblade into his hold, a soft flash of light and whispering sound calling the faithful weapon into his grip. Fingerless gloves tautening over his skin, he clenched his hand over the hilt, swinging his arm softly, and then he lifted his eyes, a harder blue and guarded with worry, to focus back on the distance, where war was coming closer day by day.

His childhood had been full of this, this waiting and not knowing and wondering if he'd live to see the war's end. Now, with the realization that soon the final chapter would grip their lives irrevocably, he was uncertain whether he'd be strong enough to save those whom he loved from disaster. He'd never been able to imagine an end to this war; now that it was coming, he felt all too vulnerable.

Sighing, leaning his back against the white-stone walls of the castle's front face, double doors brushing near his right side and walkway spanning down and far into the distance from under his feet, he turned his head slightly to the right, giving a humorless laugh. As he lifted his hand to eye level and handled the blade weakly, turning it different ways and watching it reflect the light of the sun, he kept his ears open for the sound of approaching footsteps, kept his guard up for any invaders that might hope to gain access into Castle Oblivion's deep chambers and extract secrets from its interior.

After a time, his diligence was rewarded, footsteps sounding from beyond the double doors and getting closer to his position. With a sigh and following flick of his wrist, he allowed the keyblade to disappear from sight, knowing that it was perilous to even have called it forth to begin with and that, should his identity as Keyblade Master be found out, it could mean death. So he settled on unsheathing the sword at his waist, the weapon more of a decoration for him (and Riku and Roxas) than anything else.

Running his fingertip over the unmarred surface of steel as the doors burst open, he glanced up, gaze uninterested as the forms stepped into view. Such disinterest faded fast, though, when tufts of blond hair registered in his mind, and he pushed off of the wall, smiling pleasantly when the boy whirled around impatiently, no doubt searching him out.

Upon seeing him, too, Roxas verified his suspicions by shouting, "_Sora! _We've been looking all _over _for you!" In impatience he tossed his hands upwards, countenance cross, oceanic eyes boring into his own.

Sliding his weapon into its scabbard casually, Sora grinned, strolling over to his cousin without hesitance. "I _am_ on duty," he reminded jokingly, smile playful as he nudged the blond with his shoulder and moved on, stopping when his feet came to near the edge of the stairs that descended away from Castle Oblivion and furthered the path onward.

Snorting from behind him, Roxas grumbled bitterly and growled. Tossing him a smile from over his shoulder, Sora then found his gaze distracted by the blond's companion, Number Eight clad as always in his Organization cloak and donning a serious expression.

Smile falling, the brown-haired boy turned around, eyes averting from Axel's green and clashing with his suddenly quiet cousin's. "What news?"

Sighing in frustration, Roxas shook his head and drove a hand through his locks, eyes closing tiredly. "The Organization's more than split in two, Sora, either for radical reasons or just from not wanting to change course. At this rate, we're too outnumbered to stand a chance. We're friggin' _screwed_."

Blinking rapidly, Sora felt his body stiffen in reaction, and, without the words to say, he jerked his gaze over to the red-haired man so uncharacteristically quiet. Glancing up at his stare, too, he flashed a humorless smirk, eyes cold, demeanor grim. "Turns out Dem and Zexion are all we got, Spiky; won't do us much good, either. They're not fighting against the Organization. Hell, they aren't fighting at all."

"Well, after the _great pains _you took to befriend Zexion, you idiot, I don't---"

"Don't blame _me_, Blondie," Axel snapped, whirling on Roxas, who was glowering back just as fiercely, eyes flashing with an anger unrivaled to any that Sora had yet seen in him. Desperation was undoubtedly peaking in the blond; if they couldn't get enough people to back them, Princess Naminé had no chance at survival, and that was something Roxas couldn't accept. "I'm not about to go sucking up to a guy I don't exactly admire. So he wants to be a coward and turn his back on both sides. _Let _him! What consequence is it to _me_?!"

Sora cringed in alarm at the redhead's words, closing one eye and peering warily at his cousin with the other. Upon seeing the blond's rage, too, Roxas's face dark with fury, the brown-haired youth tensed and then ran at his cousin, colliding into him as a result as the blond launched himself furiously at Axel. The two crumpled to the ground, Roxas struggling, Sora just pinning him down, and an eternity seemed to pass before the enraged snarls began to change note, and Sora willed himself to open his eyes and look upon his cousin. He was not satisfied with what he saw.

The blond, sitting up and still somewhat tangled in Sora's arms and legs, had his head bowed and practically resting against the bladesman's chest, shoulders shaking as whimpers leased past his lips. Hands curling on the cobblestone ground, eyes overshadowed by his bangs, Roxas was hardly holding on, and the brown-haired boy was petrified, having never seen his cousin look so defeated.

Shifting away only slightly so that Roxas was comfortable, Sora leaned forward again, touching the blond's shoulder; in response, he flinched. "Rox," he murmured, tilting his head slightly, worried eyes trying to catch a glimpse of oceanic blue. "Rox, he didn't mean it like that. Of course he cares. Don't think he's going to abandon you. He won't _ever _abandon you."

Shuddering, Roxas whimpered and collapsed against him, and in a surge of emotion Sora wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, clinging to him with all of his might. He was scared, he was not ashamed to admit. For all his life, Roxas had been the mature one, the one who never gave up, the one who never gave in. Now, as their last hopes were fading into the dusk, as everything stable around them seemed to be crumbling, his cousin's resolve was failing, too, and Sora didn't want to see that happen. He wasn't going to lose Roxas. He wasn't going to let him get hurt.

So he'd make sure that things happened the way they'd planned, that the princess would escape, that they would get out of the castle and live lives beyond what the ignorant called a fairytale. He'd give Roxas a normal life if it was the last thing he did, and he would make sure his cousin was smiling wholeheartedly again.

This much he promised himself, as he hugged his cousin tight and assured the blond that he was there. "It'll be all right," he murmured, holding Roxas's head as he thought back to Kairi's words, her less-than-assured smile, her scared eyes as she tried to hide the fact that she was worried for him. "We're all afraid, Roxas, but it'll work out for the best. We have people to protect," for he had Kairi and Riku and his cousin to look after, "and so we'll all fight our damned hardest, okay? It's not over just because the odds are against us. All right?"

"What if---?"

"Don't," Sora interrupted, shaky smile on his lips as he placed his hands on Roxas's shoulders and pushed him back, the blond subsequently lifting his eyes somewhat, the oceanic orbs brimmed with tears. "We're not going to worry about the future; it's the present, Rox, that matters. So we're not going to think of all the things that might go wrong, okay?"

He sighed softly, shaking his head. "Sora…"

Shaking his head, he flashed another weak smile and then pushed himself to his feet, brushing off the dust from his attire quickly and then extending his hand. Hesitant, Roxas tilted his head back and looked him in the eyes, uncertain about whether he really wanted to move on from this and face the fact that the future was a complete unknown, but finally he complied, and Sora smiled as the blond grasped his outstretched hand and struggled to his feet, stumbling over unsteady legs as he finally stood tall.

"Good!" Sora exclaimed, tone brighter as he clapped his hands together and smiled. Then, turning around, he appraised the red-haired man, noting how remorseful he seemed beneath his mask of nonchalance. Rolling his eyes, the bladesman crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Now. _Axel_. Apologize," he ordered, his boundless patience not at hand considering the fact that the man before him had just single-handedly caused his cousin an emotional breakdown.

The redhead, on his part, snorted and tossed his head, crossing his arms as he muttered something under his breath. Deciding that that wasn't going to cut it, however, Sora sighed, turned to face Roxas, grasped the boy's wrist before he could even protest, and then dragged him towards Axel, who took two steps backwards uncertainly.

Stopping, shoving Roxas before him, and then holding his cousin's shoulders so the blond couldn't make a run for it, he peered over his shoulder at the redhead and grinned cheekily; Axel, in response, glowered. "I believe you have something to say to him, Number Eight."

"_Sora_…" Roxas grumbled in annoyance, turning his head to the right so that he could somewhat see the brown-haired boy's countenance. "Cut it out and just forget it, huh? He's not worth it."

The redhead flinched slightly, that Sora saw, but then he obstinately drew himself up and lifted his chin. "_Oh_?" Axel drawled as he tilted his head and eyed the blond somewhat impatiently, brow arched and lips drawn into a frown. "So now I'm not good enough for someone as perfect as you, Blondie? Is _that_ it?"

Crossing his arms, Roxas leaned forward slightly, and Sora lifted his hands off of the boy's shoulders, stepping back as he linked his hands behind his head and watched with mild amusement. "I don't see why it matters," the blond stated tiredly, though his countenance was threatening. "You only ever care for yourself."

Sora watched as Axel stiffened, a wounded look flashing across his expression and disappearing just as quickly. Sighing then, unable to take it anymore, the brown-haired bladesman drew his hand over his face and stepped around Roxas, coming to stand between them. Eyes on Roxas, though, he replied wearily, "You two are acting like children, y'know. And, as fun as it may be for you, you might want to grow up and make up before something worse comes to tear us apart. Just saying," he mumbled, eyes narrowing at Roxas as the blond fidgeted and then looked away. "After all, we only have so long."

"He started it," Axel muttered with a half-hearted grin, but from the way his eyes were searching Roxas out as the blond still looked away, it was evident that the redhead did it more for the sake of getting Roxas's attention than appeasing the brown-haired bladesman.

Sighing heavily, Roxas did, at last, lift his head, and Sora crossed his arms expectantly, stepping backwards as he trained his curious stare on his cousin. The blond, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably, flicked his oceanic gaze towards Axel momentarily and then quickly looked at the ground off to his left, scuffing his sneaker against the cobblestones. "Fine," he grumbled, closing his eyes. "I'll forgive you if you apologize."

Axel laughed disbelievingly, a short, quick chuckle, and at the sound both cousins glanced up, Sora honestly surprised at his reaction, Roxas warning the redhead with his eyes. Flinching at both stares, the redhead lifted his hand and pulled on a few fiery locks, sarcastic grin flickering on his lips as he looked from Sora to Roxas and then bowed his head in defeat. "All right. All right! I'm _sorry_, Roxas. I was insensitive to your darling princess."

At the sarcasm, the blond bristled. "Screw _you_, if you're gonna be such a stubborn _ass_ about it! I don't know why I---"

"Roxas!" he exclaimed, grinning sincerely now. Sighing, smiling, Sora started towards the double doors, clapping Roxas on the shoulder as he passed; the blond, distracted by impatience and apprehension, merely waved in reply. "I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm really…."

The voiced fading as he walked further into the castle, Sora laughed softly, running his hand through his hair. "Idiots," he murmured to himself, grinning cheerfully. When they would grow up, he hadn't a clue.

Hands moving to clasp easily behind his head, he strolled towards the kitchens, satisfied that his shift was over by now and thrilled at the concept of seeing Kairi again. Most likely she'd be busy with the evening run, but whatever quick moments he could have alone with her, Sora would take.

He'd made many promises to himself, he realized, throughout the whole of their war. And one of them, kept close to his heart and always in his memory, was the promise that, should they come to a time when it was peaceful, he'd tell her how much he loved her and try to make her happy always, even if she didn't feel the same. Kairi was his whole world and more; everything he was, he was for her.

Finding that he was right to assume that the kitchens would be busy, he barely dodged Olette rushing out of the eating chamber, she apologizing distractedly as he slipped inside and then turned to watch her disappear down the hall. Smiling softly, waving after her, he turned in time to see Kairi stumble out, expression drawn crossly as she called after someone inside, all the while fixing her hair and tripping over foot. Smiling in admiration, he leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head as he watched, almost chuckling aloud as she yelled some particularly colorful phrase in response to some man yelling at her.

"_Morons_," she muttered finally, turning around and crossing her arms. As she looked up, too, she stiffened and paled to see Sora standing there, and, upon being caught sight of, he shifted and tilted his head playfully, removing one arm from behind him to wave.

"Hey, Cinderella," he teased, wrinkling his nose playfully. "The evil stepfamily giving you trouble?"

Covering her face in embarrassment, Kairi groaned. "_So_ra!"

Laughing, he pushed off of the wall and walked over to her easily, coming to a stop before her and moving to place one hand to rest on her head. "Hey," he murmured, resisting the urge to thread his fingers through her locks of luxuriously soft hair. Glancing up, peeking up at him through her hands, she finally giggled and lowered them to her sides, smile just for him. "How're you?" he asked warmly, resting his forehead against hers, cheeks tingling as he reacted from their closeness.

Kairi, blinking innocently up at him, moved her head back. "Sora? Are you all right?"

Nodding, closing his eyes, he closed the gap between them again, retouching his forehead to hers as he just tried to be near her, aching for her touch. "Yeah. Of course. Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?" he murmured softly.

"Sora?" Her voice was questioning, and as she moved her hand to touch his cheek he blinked his eyes open, catching the worried expression her face wore. "You're…shaking. What's wrong? What happened?"

Shaking his head, he smiled, sliding his hand to the back of her head and pulling her closer, the other one moving to encircle her waist. As she made a sound of surprise, too, he moved his head up and pressed his lips against her forehead, feeling Kairi still in shock against him as he closed his eyes.

"Everything's fine," he assured, though his voice was weary and his body still trembled. "I'll protect you, I swear it. Nothing bad will happen."

Alarmed by this point, Kairi pushed him back slightly and took his face in her hands. Cringing at the fright in her eyes, Sora bowed his head, lifting one hand to touch hers as her cradled her fingertips against his skin, thinking of her as the lifeline he never wanted to lose.

"Get some rest," she finally whispered, smiling kindly up into his face, though the sunshine of her smile couldn't help but also illuminate her concern for him. "You can't fight every battle, Sora, and you need your sleep. We're all fine." Pulling him closer, she brushed her lips against his nose; he blushed. "_I'm _fine."

"'Kay," he whispered, moving his arms to encircle her waist again. As she gasped, he pressed his face into her shoulder, just wanting, for the brief moment, to know what it felt like in her arms and to feel like he never had to let go. "Thanks, Kairi," he murmured against her neck, and as she shivered he pulled away, smiling briefly before running his hands through his hair and turning around, heading towards his quarters.

All too soon it wasn't going to be like this anymore, he'd learned too abruptly from Axel and Roxas. So, for the brief times of happiness they had left, he wanted to be with Kairi no matter what, before he had to fight a war capable of destroying everything he cherished.

-- - --

"War…"

"Don't…speak of it. At all. Just don't."

Sadly, the blond-haired girl leaned over and touched his shoulder, something within her chest twisting as he flinched and pulled away. Ever since Roxas had come to her room earlier that day, disrupting their bonding and laughing with the grim news that the enemies were closing in and that Riku should be on his guard – not even making derogatory comments, the news was so serious – Riku had withdrawn from her, pressing his eyes into his palms or pacing the room or just sitting at the end of the bed and staring blankly at the walls. And she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed him to speak with her. She needed him to be himself.

She wanted her friend back.

So, taking hold of the skirt of her dress, she knelt down before the silver-haired bladesman sitting on her bed, settling on the carpet as she reached up and took hold of the hand in his lap – the one not pressed against his eyes – and closed her fingers over his. Startled, Riku jerked his head and then looked down at her, eyes widening incredulously as she lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

"Riku…I'm not scared," she murmured, voice strong, gaze steady. "Not for myself. But I'm worried about you. Please…stop being like this. I…I need you to be…to be all _right_ a-and…and I---"

Squeezing her hand suddenly, Riku sighed sharply, attracting her worried stare. Staring into his countenance, she watched as he tilted his head and stared off across the expanse of her room, gaze calculating, posture rigid, movements uncertain. Still, in one small display of comfort, he ran his thumb along the back of her hand methodically, never breaking their contact as he silently thought, shutting her out of his mind.

"I won't let you die," he finally murmured, looking back to her, eyes dark and deadly serious as they bore into hers. Face paling from shock and then coloring as the intensity of his stare evoked a reaction from her, she looked down, feeling faint. "So long as I'm alive, Naminé---"

"St-stop," she stuttered, pulling her hand free and covering her ears as she doubled over, shuddering. "You're not fighting. No, I won't let you! _I'm _the sacrificial lamb. _I'm _the one supposed to die! Don't you---!"

"Shut up!" he shouted, and in shock she gasped and jerked her head up to meet his stare, body stiff as fear coursed through her. "That's not _it_," he hissed, voice softer and more desperate as he grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him. This time she whimpered, though not from fear of him; tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "That's not all you are. You're not a sacrifice, you _hear_ me?!"

"Aren't I, though?" she whispered weakly, eyes falling to her lap as she trembled, caught in his relentless hold. "Aren't I just some worthless pawn to end this godforsaken wa---?"

"Stop _talking _like that! Stop talking like you're not afraid of this!" he shouted insistently, his fury with her filling her further with fear. But even her terror couldn't convince her to break her stare away from those aquamarine eyes, which were alight with a pain that just didn't connect with his anger. "_Please_," he begged her then, and she swallowed, so confused. "Aren't you goddamn _terrified _that your life is going to end, just like _that_?!"

Her heart stuttered within her chest, and she swallowed, lips quivering. "Of _c-course _I am," she whispered. "Of _course _I am!" Tears slipped from her eyes as she squeezed them shut. "I want to know that this isn't in vain. I want to know that my death is justified, Riku! But I'm just a pawn! A tool for their plans! My existence doesn't _matter_! I'm just…I'm not a _person _to them! As long as I end their _stupid _war, it's all right that I still breathe!"

Choking, unable to stop her sobbing, she shook her head and collapsed into his lap, drawing her arms over her head and flinching against him, cries wracking her body. "R-Riku…" she whined softly. "I don't…I don't _want_ to die…"

Shifting immediately, Riku slipped off of the bed, awkwardly trying to wrap his arms around her. Finally, with her firmly pressed against his chest, he buried his face into her hair, squeezing her tight and fiercely swearing that he wouldn't let her die.

"You can't, though," she whispered, lifting her head to stare at him through her tears, still crying as she tried to play with his hair, tried to touch his cheek, tried in any way to distract herself from her terror. "You can't fight. I can't lose you," she whimpered, pressing both shaking hands against his face as she shook her head, pressing herself closer to his chest. "Roxas---"

"I _don't _want to fucking _hear _about _Roxas _any_more_!" he snarled softly, and she gasped in surprise, glancing up and letting her hands fall from his face. Cringing away, she wrapped her arms around herself, bowing her head sheepishly, feeling completely miserable. "Roxas is your _friend_, Naminé! He cares about you, I _know_! But he doesn't love you, _does _he? While I-I…!"

Jerking her head up just as Riku trailed off, she caught her breath, tears slipping still from her eyes as she searched out his expression. Leaning closer, frantically fumbling for his hands as she leaned close to his face, she breathed, "What, Riku?" Eyeing her nervously, the normally calm, cool, confident Riku averted his eyes, shaking his head uncertainly. "While you _what_, Riku?"

Sucking in a deep breath, the silver-haired bladesman bowed his head, shrugging weakly. "While I _do_," he finished, shoulders falling. "See, Princess, over these past weeks, getting to know you without ever wanting to, I've…" He heaved a sigh then, looking further away from her. "I've fallen in love with you."

Choking back a sob, Naminé pressed her hand to her lips, smiling weakly behind it as Riku continued to look away. Willing herself to gain his attention as he continued to avoid her stare, wanting him to know that he'd just made her the happiest she'd ever been in her seventeen years of life, she tentatively removed her hand and touched his shoulder, startled when he jumped and whipped his head her way.

Embarrassed, she focused her eyes on the ground as she drew herself up onto her knees, touching both of his arms gently with her hands. Finally, peering at him through her bangs, she offered a weak smile, one he only stared at. "R-Riku, I…" Swallowing, she leaned closer, color sweeping over her face. "I've…fallen in love with you…t-too."

Stiffening beneath her touch, Riku straightened, eyeing her uncertainly as she pressed closer still to his body. Uncertain with what to do now, however, she felt her nose brush against his as her lips hovered near his mouth, her eyes darting to his as she felt scared that he'd push her away.

"You…love me?" he questioned calmly, though disbelievingly, as if it surprised him that anyone could ever love him.

Closing her eyes, she felt tears trail down her cheeks. "_So_ much…"

"Not Roxas?"

Laughing incredulously, she pressed her palms against his cheeks, shaking her head at him. "Riku, _no_…why would you think I…I told you that I didn---"

It surprised her to find herself cut off so suddenly, but all at once Riku's warm lips were pressed against her own, one hand lighting against her back and holding her close to his chest. A tremble of emotion racing through her as tears slipped still down her cheeks, she kept her palms against his face as she finally closed her eyes, melting against him as he threaded his other hand through her locks of golden hair, and hesitantly responded to his kiss, cringing away at last from her embarrassment.

Blinking rapidly, tears still falling from her lashes as she made to look at him, she awkwardly chewed on her lip as she met his gaze, speechless and overcome with too many emotions. Riku, on his part, was stoic, refusing to show any reaction so long as she was silent and uncertain with what was going on.

They stared at each other a long time, neither breaking the silence, neither breaking from the half-embrace, and finally Naminé felt herself submitting to the tension. Drawing in a deep breath, she leaned forward again, slipping her hands to link around his neck, and then she rested her head against him, her shivering settling down slowly.

"What now?" she murmured, eyes falling to take in the soft whiteness of her carpet. Around the two of them, silence reigned, and she wondered if Riku would even bother to break the silence and respond.

Thankfully, he did. "I try harder to look out for you."

Smiling bitterly, she sighed. "So you're still going to fight…" There was no question in her words; she knew without him replying that that was truth. "So stubborn."

He brushed his hand gently over her hair, pressing his lips to her temple. Lower lip quivering, she merely nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing against his sturdy form; and she began to fall into a light slumber, caught in his protective hold, wishing desperately as her consciousness fell away that the war wouldn't take away all of the people she held dear and wanting more than anything to have a happily ever after with her knight in shining armor.

But, of course, she knew that wishes and dreams were for fairytales, and fairytales just didn't exist.

-- - --

End of part two. Please review.


	3. Part III

My most-rapidly updated story _ever _(due to time constraints) now comes to a close. Thanks for your support, and I hope you like this final part.

**Disclaimer**: No.

-- - --

Holding herself desperately, hoping that the tears wouldn't fall, she bowed her head and drew her legs onto the chair, frame shaking. Across from her, Olette was sobbing hysterically, collapsed on the tabletop with her face buried in her arms as she called her friend's name, crying over and over in some kind of futile attempt to summon him back to life.

But no. Hayner was dead, life taken on his ride to a neighboring kingdom with a letter begging for reinforcements in hand. And Olette was inconsolable, having had a soft spot for the boy that not even her love for Roxas could touch.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi whispered, not knowing her pain and selfishly never wanting to. It could've been anyone – Riku, Roxas, _Sora _– and just that notion alone left her cold inside, the fear caught in her throat.

"He didn't deserve this!" Olette screeched, standing up, pressing her knuckles against her eyes as she stumbled away from where Kairi sat. "It shouldn't have been _him_! He's so much better than _so _many people here and---"

"_Who_, Olette?!" Kairi countered angrily, clenching her fists, and the brunette glanced up in surprise, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Just _who _is he better than? Axel? _Riku_? _Sora?!_ God help you if you say any _one_ of them, because they deserve life _just_ as much as Hayner did! You _can't _change it, Olette! It _sucks _that he died, it really does, but you can't do anything about it! So don't go wishing that it was someone else, you hear me? Not when so many others that we love can fall to the same fate!"

Suddenly the doors burst open, and both Olette and Kairi whipped their heads to see Sora and Roxas rush through, the brown-haired youth looking alarmed, the blond looking crestfallen. Choking, shaking her head, Kairi ran at Sora and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing as he patted her back soothingly and murmured something aside to his cousin, whom she saw nod and then walk over to Olette.

"First Pence," Kairi whispered, "and now Hayner. She only has Roxas left, Sora. What're we going to do?"

"Shh…" Bowing his head, Sora moved his lips to rest by her ear, his hand smoothing her locks of red hair as he held her in a comforting fashion, his frame soft and warm and everything her cold body needed for relief. "Don't start worrying about stuff like that, Kairi. You can't."

"I got so mad," she whimpered softly, moving to bury her face in his chest. "I yelled at her, Sora, when she lost her best friend. _Yelled _at her! I…I just…what she said scared me so _much_ and I---"

"I heard," her best friend commented softly, stroking her hair continuously, nodding as he made gentle shushing noises. "I know. It's all right. You didn't do anything wrong."

"S-Sora…"

"Don't _tell_ me to calm down! He's _dead_, Roxas! Our best _friend_!"

Choking, Kairi clung to Sora helplessly as she tried to block out Olette's hysterical sobbing, a million and one different scenarios running through her head as she closed her eyes. It could've been Sora, caught off guard as he watched the doors and had his back turned. It could've been Riku, shot by an assassin trying to get to the princess. It could've been Roxas, running at an enemy as he rushed through the hallways, stoic and deadly serious as he attempted to protect the inhabitants of the castle. It could've been one of them, some of them, _all _of them, and yet today it had been Hayner.

Who knew who might die tomorrow? She might know someone cut down on the battlefield. She might care for someone murdered unawares. Shaking her head, unable to suppress her tears, she leaned against Sora, taking the folds of his jacket in her hands and clinging to him with all of her waning strength, needing to memorize his smell, his sound, his touch.

"H-Hayner…" the brunette whimpered, and with a rustle of clothing she collapsed in a pitiful heap on the ground, covering her eyes with her hands. From her peripheral vision not shielded by her hair Kairi watched, cringing closer to Sora's form as the girl sobbed so mournfully, shying away at first from Roxas's embrace and then falling into it entirely, throwing her arms around his middle as she buried her face in his neck.

Laughing softly and with wry humor, Kairi turned her head and rested her cheek against her best friend's chest, tears silently trailing down to her chin. "Look at us," she murmured, shaking her head only slightly. "A bunch of hysterical, crying women. That's all we're good for, isn't it? We're no help to you. That's why it's the men we're losing – 'cause the women are good for nothing."

"Not _true_," Sora insisted, lifting her chin with his fingertips and looking deep into her eyes. "Never, Kairi. You give Riku and me strength, you know that? We fight for you above all else. We fight to come back to _you_."

Eyes softening, tears pooling again from their recesses, she lifted her hands and took hold of his face, pulling it close to hers so that she could rest her forehead against his. Shivering slightly, smiling flitting across her lips all the same, she met his gaze and murmured, "You're something else, you know that, Sora? A girl's very own Prince Charming."

Smiling goofily, face coloring pleasantly, he pulled her close and rested his cheek against her hair, and she felt safe nestled in his arms.

It was moments later that the doors burst open again, making her jump in the brown-haired bladesman's arms, and as she swung her head to the left she saw Riku stroll in, eyes dark, manner stiff.

And, hidden behind him, a girl clad in white strayed from view, veil covering her face, hand anxiously clasping his.

Eyes widening in recognition, Kairi pulled away, curtsying low just as Sora fell into a deep, respective bow.

"So," Riku commented idly, strolling over to them as he paid no attention to their obeying proper protocol, "you heard, too?"

Sora was the first to straighten, Kairi following his example, and as the bladesman arranged his shirt he nodded grimly. "What do you want to bet," he said softly, eyes flicking to hers hesitantly and then away, "that it's a message from the enemy? The death was far too close to castle walls, and they definitely don't want us to get anymore help, especially if we're so hurting for it."

Stiffing, Kairi rounded on him, clasping her hands against her mouth. "Wh-what do you _mean _we're---"

"Kairi," Riku said softly, tone warning but eyes remorseful. Looking helplessly up into his countenance, she kept her mouth closed, lowering her hands to clench her uniform skirt in fear. Nodding at her reaction, he sighed then, running a hand through his silver strands. "You're going to have to be extra careful from now on. Don't say anything to alarm people, but also don't be stupid and careless, okay? At most, we have a week." Tilting his head back, eyes on the ceiling, he sighed again. "And that's being generous."

"Do we…at least…have a _chance_?" she asked, looking from him to Sora, who was now concentrating hard on the stone floor, something dangerous in his stare. She didn't like it, either.

As she waited for an answer, she let her eyes stray to the princess, who was standing by the far doors and watching them through bangs and under her veil. There was something so fragile about her, too, so breakable; she could see why so many of her friends were devoted to protecting her.

Lowering her eyes, pricks of envy affecting her, she fiddled with her hands a moment and then, in a surge of frustration, looked angrily back at Riku.

"_Well_?" she demanded, threatening stare clashing against his somber one. "_Do _we? _Answer _me, Riku! Stop treating me like a child!"

"No."

Jumping, Kairi looked over to Sora, as it was he who had answered her. Mouth slightly agape, eyes widening, she watched as he lifted his stare from the floor and looked further away from her, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "We don't have a chance in hell, Kairi. This castle is going to fall, no matter what we do."

Shock hitting her full force, she stared at him for a long time, mouth opening and closing, body quivering with alarm. And then, as if with his response all of the life flooded out of her, she gave in, eyes growing vacant. "So…" she responded dully, arms falling and hanging limp at her sides, "we're all going to die."

"No," he replied again, this time daring to look at her, determination blazing in his deep blue orbs and mesmerizing her. "Whatever it takes, we'll get you out of here, Kairi. And as many others as we can. The castle isn't what matters, anyway." Turning his head to grin reluctantly at Riku, he tilted his head and asked, "Right?"

Following Sora's gaze, Kairi watched as the silver-haired youth nodded confidently, looking over his shoulder thereafter to gaze at Princess Naminé. Shifting weight at his gaze, she ducked her head down in embarrassment and seconds later glided over to him, a ghost of a smile rising on her lips from beneath the veil as she brushed her hand against his hand tentatively and then interlocked their fingers.

Inclining his head, Riku lowered himself, lifted her veil, and captured her lips as Kairi and Sora both watched, both exchanging shocked glances and then anxiously looking over their shoulders at the same time. Roxas, now standing with his arm around Olette's waist, the girl burying her head into his shirt as she continued to cry, gazed on somberly, head tilting to the side as a sigh expelled from his lips. Then, moving his stare to Sora, he rolled his eyes and moved his finger to his mouth, pretending to gag, and the brown-haired boy laughed softly, Kairi smiling herself.

"All _right_, Romeo," Roxas finally drawled, and Riku pulled away slowly, sending the blond a sneering look as he casually slung his arm around the princess's shoulders. "Could you _not _lip-lock in front of me? She's like my sister."

Sora snorted and grinned at his cousin, and Kairi giggled and covered her mouth, sheepishly meeting Riku's eyes even as she laughed at him. He didn't seem too fazed by the comments, however, merely rolling his eyes as he ruffled the mortified princess's hair and walked forward, punching Sora playfully in the shoulder.

"What're _you _laughing at, huh?"

Swinging his gaze back to his best friend, the brown-haired youth continued to chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and grinned widely, without comment, but as Kairi looked on she noticed the carefree mood grow tense, and then Sora's and Riku's smiles were fading, and Roxas had his head bowed again, soothingly attempting to calm Olette.

Laughing bitterly, Sora let his arm fall, shrugging. "No good. There's nothing to laugh about anymore, is there?"

"Sora, don't _say_ that…" Kairi entreated, clasping her hands as they shook. "We can…still be _happy_…"

Sighing tiredly, he tilted his head at her, sad smile on his lips as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. Lids lowering, gaze falling to the ground, she bit her lip, face coloring slightly. "After all of this is over…maybe I'll believe that."

Walking closer to him now, shutting her eyes as he weaved his fingers through her strands of hair, she wrapped her arms around his waist and fell against him, sighing softly. Behind her, Riku touched her shoulder affectionately, and she turned her head to smile at him brokenly, tears again filling her eyes as she cradled herself against Sora's form.

"It'll be okay," he whispered to her, hand squeezing the princess's gently even as his eyes focused on her.

It was an automatic answer now, one she heard too often. Because it wouldn't be okay, not in the slightest, but it just had to be said, had to be heard, so that no one would give up.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

No matter the fact that Riku was now withdrawing from Naminé, clapping Sora on the shoulder and stating that they had to start evacuating sooner or later. No matter Sora's serious expression and certainty that their plans would play out all right as he grinned tentatively back and then turned about, crossing the floor to bend down at the waist and touch Olette's arm as he promised her silently that things would get better. No matter Roxas's sharp determination, the stiff clench of his jaw, the steady stare he leveled on her wandering gaze as the panic strangled her throat slightly again. Their silent assurance and will for everything to turn out all right, for everyone to evade death and find some kind of happy-for-now ending, was not affecting her, and, as she lowered her gaze and only gave a half-hearted smile when Riku ruffled her hair and spoke comforting words in her ear, she wished suddenly more than ever that their tragic fairytale would come to a close. She was sick of wars, sick of fighting, sick of death.

And she wanted hope to be existent again.

-- - --

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap, oh man…"

Feet sliding across the tiled floor, he stumbled a distance as he rounded the corner, cloak fluttering about his legs, fingers clenching around the weapons in hand. Tossing a look over his shoulder, he made a guttural sound of disdain then, face screwing up in irritation, and then twisted around, summoning his weapons to hand no matter the onlookers and then tossing one chakram at the shadows that were the first of the heartless troops to evade. The way he saw it, endangering his position to people unused to the abnormal was no longer a concern to him; the final battle had commenced, and if they were standing there long enough to gape at him, they were goners anyway.

Smirking in satisfaction when the wisps of smoke that followed his weapon signaled a momentary lull in fighting, he turned about again, stumbling over foot and then grabbing the corner of the ending hallway to swing him into the next, tripping again in his hurry. He really didn't care about raising up the alarm, of falling into the ranks of the Organization (seeing as how he didn't trust them to begin with), or searching out the two bladesmen to be sure that they were aware of the pressing matter. All that concerned him was getting to the end of the hall, turning that following hall, and passing white doors upon white doors until a golden thirteen caught his eye.

Roxas getting out of his room before he was ambushed was all that he wanted to achieve.

He was relieved thus when he rounded that final corner and saw no menacing pairs of yellow eyes yet, and only hesitated a second before he was racing down the long, long passage, leaving open doors and empty rooms in his wake as he desperately tried to quicken his speed. The cloak about his ankles was getting to be an annoyance, and the hair standing on end at his neck and warning him about oncoming danger was ever agitating him, so he was all too thankful when that number thirteen glinted in the light, even as he almost ran right by it. Digging the heels of his boots into the tiles, however, he came to an abrupt stop, twisted around, and then, rather than bothering with a possibly-locked door, kicked the obstructive barrier open.

"SHIT!" came the startled cry from the interior, followed by a dull thump on the ground, and Axel, leaning against the door, smirked in amusement even as he pushed red bangs from his eyes in relief. "_Axel!_" Roxas howled, fighting within the tangle of his sheets as he glowered darkly, snarling even. "You asshole! Why'd you do that?!"

"_Up_, Sleeping Beauty," he ordered, strolling through the threshold even as Roxas yelped his protest and kept the blankets secure around his body, dangerously glaring as he reached for his cloak hanging off of his dresser. "No napping on the job."

"This had _better _be important," he threatened, viciously shoving his arms into the cloak and turning himself away from the redhead, covering his face with the hood in most likely an attempt to hide his embarrassment as he then opened his dresser, resorting to dressing himself from under the black garment.

Axel snorted at the comical scene briefly, and then he leaned back, tilting his head up to the ceiling as he drove his hand through his red locks. "We've got company. Thought you'd want to be, y'know, _alive _to greet our guests."

There was a thump on the ground, and the redhead lowered his eyes to see Roxas staring straight ahead, white shirt on the floor and hood back on his shoulders. He caught the shaking of his hands, too, as he tilted his body far to the left in an attempt to get a glimpse of the blond's expression, but he couldn't tell if the trembling was anger's fault or fear's. Expression softening, he walked over and ruffled his friend's hair, leaning down then after to pick up his shirt.

"You ready for this?" he asked softly, placing the article of clothing into Roxas's grip.

"'_Course _I am," he then snapped, turning around and briskly grasping his shirt, letting his cloak fall momentarily to the floor as he then dragged it over his head and pulled it down towards his pants. Axel arched a brow, crossing his arms. "Been ready to kill the bastards since they first attacked this goddamn kingdom," he muttered, picking up his cloak afterwards.

"Well then, let's---"

But before he could finish, Roxas had summoned his two keyblades at hand and shoved him off to the side, rushing rapidly forward. Turning about in surprise, he watched just as the blond skidded to a stop, bent at the knees with his blades artistically poised, a shadow shuddering and quivering behind him and then gone in a wisp of smoke.

Spitting then on the ground, Roxas righted himself, lowering his arms. "Axel, where's Sora?"

Cringing, the redhead took a step back, scratching his head. He should've known not searching for the brown-haired Keyblade Master first was a mistake. More important than the fact that he was one of the most sought-after people in all of the worlds, he was Roxas's cousin, and if something happened to him, the blond would go insane.

The two were opposites in every way, sure, but it was almost as if they were separate halves of each other, making the other complete when they were together and hollow when they were apart.

Of course, he also should've realized his tense silence was a mistake, as that only prompted Roxas to whirl around and face him finally, eyes narrowed, body stiff, demeanor warning. "_Axel_," he snapped, and the redhead looked up warily, "where's _Sora_?"

He winced in response. "Well, he's gotta be _somewhere _in here…right?"

Eyes widening, the blond stared at him incredulously for three whole seconds before he turned and dashed outside frantically, leaving the redhead behind. Cursing colorfully now, slapping his palm against his forehead, he chased after his friend in a desperate attempt to stop him before he killed himself…

…which would be admittedly hard, seeing as how Roxas was as stubborn as hell.

"_Roxas!_" As he'd expected, the blond didn't halt, look over his shoulder, or even reply. He just kept on running, twisting around the turn in the hallway and disappearing briefly from view. "Roxas, you _idiot_! Get _back _here!"

Following in his path, he tripped over his footing as he suddenly jerked his body to a stop, face hardening as he watched Roxas desperately fight a swarm of heartless of all kinds. The blond was certainly suicidal, thinking that he could take them all by himself even as they pressed insistently closer to his frantic form. Even as he flipped through the air, taking three out in a time with his beautifully fatal acrobatics, more rose up from the ground, moving to where he was to land, so that he twisted in the air and caught himself badly as he feet his the floor, his ankle weakened.

And as Roxas favored that leg Axel couldn't watch anymore, and he summoned his weapons and sent them flying so that the blond, moving to rush forward, had to jump back in alarm and almost crumpled to the ground as he silently watched the sea of black bodies and yellow eyes disappear.

Using his weapons as crutches then, he mumbled his thanks and pushed himself straight, but Axel refused to let him walk off. Furious, he strolled forward and then slammed the blond against the wall he'd just stumbled away from, green eyes flashing, line of his mouth curled into a snarl.

"You idiot," he growled loathingly, and Roxas matched his glare, unaffected. "I won't have you die, you hear me? Sora's not worth your death. And he wouldn't _want _it, either."

"Shut up. Shut _up_. His life's more important than mine, so I'll do my damned best to---!"

"You won't step a fucking _foot _out of this hallway if you keep _thinking_ that way, Roxas!"

"And _you _don't get to decide that for me!"

"If it keeps you alive I do!"

"Who're you to prevent death from getting me, Axel? You can't stop it if I'm supposed to _die _today!"

Tightening his grip on the boy's shoulders, he growled, shoving him harder against the wall. "I can, you idiot. I'm not about to let my best friend perish, and so stupidly, too."

"Sora---!"

"---could be _dead _already, for all we know! You understand, Rox?! You're rushing off into the heart of an ambush! You haven't seen what it's like throughout the castle! Bodies completely _litter _the staircases. People are falling by the _second_. And you _won't _be one of them, so calm down and let me goddamn protect you. I promised Sora you wouldn't get hurt. Don't _make _me a liar."

"You already are one," he countered angrily, striking randomly at Axel's chest as he fought to break free of his hold. "You're a manipulative bastard and I don't know _why _I should trust you with rescuing my cousin. You never cared for him, and you don't now, so like hell I'll---"

"He's important to _you_, isn't he?" he growled lowly, and Roxas stiffened, suspiciously eyeing him even as his protective guard eased. "So, for that reason only, he's important to me."

"He can't die, Axel," Roxas murmured, but the warning was gone from his voice, so that the blond still caught in his hold seemed tired now, small, and almost scared. Because of that, too, he let his indignation and injury slide, and his expression softened as he lifted his hand and idly threaded his fingers through Roxas's golden locks.

"And if he's still all right, we won't let him, Roxy. You'll see."

Hesitant smile floating to his lips for only a moment, he nodded slightly, and Axel stepped away, hand flat against Roxas's back to balance him as he tentatively tested his leg out. Undoubtedly in pain, the blond still managed to walk normally, shielding the hurt flickering across his countenance with a determined look as he summoned back the keyblades that he'd banished moments ago. Then, looking over his shoulder, he flashed the redhead a genuine grin, and Axel pulled his hand away, summoning his own chakrams as his eyes glinted with anticipation.

"Let's fight, then," he murmured softly, fingers clenching around the hilts of his blades.

And Axel smirked back, all the while reminding himself that this was it, and he couldn't let danger befall blond before him, no matter what.

-- - --

There was a flash of light and then the imposing form of darkness before him was gone, but he didn't halt to admire his handiwork. Everything had gone south in the span of a day. He didn't know what had happened, because only hours after midnight on the day when they were going to evacuate the castle and flee into the countryside, enemy forces had barraged through the defenses and had flooded into heart of the palace. Bloodshed and battle had then tainted the walls and floors continuously for hours, so that now, as he worked his way slowly from the outside in, he was tired, desperate, and worried for every second that he wasted on a heartless.

He didn't know how Roxas was faring. He'd lost Riku in the rush of darkness. And Kairi he hadn't seen for days, so that he could only assume where she was now, if she hadn't been kidnapped or worse.

Heart flipping anxiously in his chest, he slashed angrily at heartless upon heartless blocking his path, rage rising and falling like waves within him and fear for the redheaded girl spurring on his adrenaline.

He just had to keep assuring himself that everyone thought Naminé was Princess of Heart, not Kairi, and that they wouldn't intentionally seek her out.

And hopefully Riku realized that, too, and was rushing off to get to the princess rather than delaying in battle or even letting himself fall to the hands of darkness. Sora could only pray that that was so, because he had no time to do anything else.

"Get a_way_!" he shouted in frustration, cutting down two soldier heartless in one leap as he slammed his shoulder accidentally on the wall, closing his eyes at the burst of pain only for a moment. He couldn't afford to stop for too long, because Kairi was out there somewhere, possibly helpless, possibly cornered, probably afraid.

She was strong, he knew that, but she was alone. And, God help him, he wouldn't let that last.

Keeping a tight hold on his keyblade, Sora spun around abruptly as he sensed something at his back, and with a quick jerk the blade was sent through a leaping shadow, cutting it down and dissolving it into smoke as he stumbled backwards and then turned forward, quickening his pace. Leaping over the stairwell, then, stumbling over the steps as he fought to stand straight and run to the second floor, he leapt off of another banister and with both hands gripped the hilt of his keyblade and slashed through a flying heartless, landing on the second floor in a crouch as the beast then exploded above him. Panting, smiling briefly in satisfaction, he took off running down the hall, looking for the next staircase, cursing the difficult make of the castle once more as it made itself yet another obstacle in his journey towards Kairi.

"Get outta my damn _way_!" he cried, wildly slashing left and right at the rushing hordes of beasts just before him, and then he was racing on, leaving nothing but wisps of smoke or bleeding corpses in his path. Enemy soldiers, heartless, he was sick of seeing them in his path, in his castle, in his life, and all he wanted to see was her, her smile, her light. He needed her now, when he was covered in blood and cold from so much death and scared out of his sane mind. And he had to tell her, now that death was on all of their doorsteps, that he loved her, incase this was his last chance.

For he would never let _her _die, but his death notice could be not so far off at all.

Laughing bitterly when he saw the final stairwell, he jumped onto the banister and just leapt off, not caring for the consequences, not worrying about broken bones as he soared through the air and just plummeted downwards, keyblade swung sometimes and ripping other times at walls to slow his descent. For one instance he felt immortal, invincible, and the peace of perpetual flying filled an odd warmth through his body, so that he felt that he didn't have to worry, that everything would be all right, that things would go well and as planned. But then his feet lighted on the ground and he was crouched over to absorb the shock, and his eyes were trained on the bodies twitching before him or rushing at him, the cold certainty that death was ever a threat pulsed through his veins and froze his body.

Shouting in frustration, he charged, because he was scared of dying and desperate for Kairi and not willing to stay in one place. And then he was racing towards the kitchens, because if she hadn't been anywhere else in the castle Kairi was either there or dead.

And he hoped to God it was the former, not the latter.

A familiar face rushing his way as he ran had him halting, breathless, stunned that he almost took her down. And as she kept running, brown hair fluttering in her face, green eyes frantic, he grabbed her arms and stopped her, shaking her anxiously.

"Kairi!" he shouted at her. "Where's Kairi? Where is she?"

"…don't know. I don't know! Please, let me _go_!" she cried, closing her eyes as tears flooded past her defenses. "Roxas! I have to find Roxas! And Hayner! And Pence!" Gasping in fear, she shook her head. "Where are they? Why'd they _leave _me?!" Eyes widening, she began to struggle. "The gardens. They're always in the gardens!"

Loosening his hold in shock, he stumbled as she pushed him away, hysterical and half-crazed with grief. She was seeing ghosts now; she'd lost sight of the present. And he couldn't save her, because he couldn't hold her to the now.

Watching her go, wanting to help her and knowing that if he went after her he would both not be able to save her and possibly would condemn Kairi to death, he lowered his eyes sadly and then took off running, almost at the entrance to the eating chambers.

"Kairi…" he whispered, banishing his blades as he extended his arms and pushed with force against the double doors, sending them slamming against the stone walls as he hurried inside. Seeing no one, the room completely deserted, he shook his head desperately and then ran to the kitchen, entering with the same momentum into a brilliantly white room lined with counters and stoves, pots hanging from above. As he stopped, wide eyes appraising his surroundings, he caught cooks and kitchen-hands alike crouched under the surface tops, some sobbing, some shivering, some dead.

In concern, he walked the hollow room with slow, resounding footsteps, staring carefully at the bodies hidden away, shaking his head desperately and pleadingly at those grabbing at his ankles. He couldn't help them. He was no messiah, he was no world savior. He was a legend, a Keyblade Master said to be gifted with swordsmanship and the power to succeed in battle, with one of the purest hearts in all of the worlds. But he was also human, with flaws, with faults, and he wasn't strong enough to save their lives, nor was he willing to save someone in Kairi's place.

He just couldn't. He'd die for her, never replace her. And so he had to walk right on by.

But his heart was beating faster, the closer he got to those opposite doors. He'd yet to find his red-haired best friend. She wasn't among the dead so far, thankfully, but she was not cowering among the living, and she definitely hadn't called him out if she was injured. Head jerking from right to left in alarm, he whispered her name anxiously, voice rising frantically.

And then, hands clenched at his sides, body shuddering, he was shouting. "Kairi! _Kairi_!"

"_SOO-RA!_"

Jumping at the frightened screech, he jerked his head up, staring at the doors looming just before him, and then he was dashing forward and running out of the kitchen, back in the ever-twisting hallways and now surrounded by a sea of black bodies. In the middle stood Kairi, too, tears chasing down her cheeks as she tried to beat away the lunging heartless with her arms, kitchen uniform ripped, hair splayed in a mess about her shoulders, forearms bleeding. Glancing up at his entrance, she gasped in happiness, smile flickering momentarily to her lips before another heartless pounced and she screamed again, this time covering her head with her arms.

"No! There's no _way _you're getting Kairi's heart!" he snarled, rushing forward, a flash of light signaling his blade to his grip. He would never give up now, now that she was only steps before him, now that she was so tangible and beautiful and waiting for him. He wasn't going to let her die. He wasn't going to let her hurt any longer.

And he wasn't going to let the damnable beasts staring back at him with blood-thirsty eyes exist another second.

So he cut them down, one at a time, two at a time, three at a time as he moved closer and around Kairi, edging her backwards as he now stood guarding her frame, staring down the advancing enemy with a look of determination so fierce. His knuckles were bleeding, his jacket was shredded, and his legs were quivering because of exhaustion, but the battle was almost over now, and their ranks were dwindling at last.

With a final sweep the heartless were completely gone, too, and Sora fell to one knee, running a hand shakily through his damp locks of brown hair as he tried to catch his breath, just wanting to lie down, close his eyes, and wake up to a more peaceful time.

This was never going to end, was it?

"Sora?"

Jerking his head up, he winced and curled on hand on the floor, pushing himself with difficulty into an upright position. Swaying then, he nearly fell backwards, but Kairi's arms holding fast around his waist stopped his crash, and he rested his head against her neck, closing his eyes as he sighed softly.

"You're hurt," he whispered, looking down again to gently touch one of her arms. Blood stained his fingertips, and he winced, rubbing circles on the skin of one of her hands gently. "I'm sorry."

"I'm _fine_," she urged, pressing her lips against his ear as she breathed out shakily, wetness sticking to his skin from off of her cheeks. "Worry about yourself. You just…I can't believe…"

"All in the job description," he laughed softly, trying to joke. "Save a damsel, fight off dragons…well, they weren't dragons, true, but they'll wor---"

"Shh…take it easy."

Shaking his head in the negative, though, he grunted, struggled in her hold, and then stood on his feet again, stumbling slightly but catching himself this time. Then, sighing tiredly and turning around, he smiled dimly and touched her cheek, brushing away tears as he shrugged.

"I can't. I have to rescue my princess, right?"

"I'm sure Naminé is _fine_, Sora, now _please_---"

Chuckling softly, he drew Kairi into a hug, resting his head against her shoulder as she stiffened for a moment and then relaxed in his hold. "Naminé's not _my _princess, Kairi." Squeezing her gently around the middle, he moved his head and brushed his lips against her cheek. "You are."

Pulling away from him slightly, eyes wide, face red, Kairi searched his countenance in surprise, appraising him with doubt clear on her features. "Sora, really now, what are you _talking_---"

Tilting his head, the brown-haired boy leaned down, capturing her lips within his softly, hesitantly, allowing her to pull away any time. But as his mouth caressed hers gently and he kept his hold light around her waist, she lifted her hands to his cheeks and responded, pressing her body close against his and then moving her arms to wrap around his neck, her touch more insistent, almost begging. Pulse quickening, he pulled away, smiling sheepishly as he stepped back and ruffled her hair, face burning with color.

"We have to go," he murmured gently, summoning his keyblade in his right hand and extending his left. Fingers at her lips, smile slight, she glanced shyly at his extended hand and then took it, his grip closing around hers.

Nodding firmly, he pulled her close and then started off down the hall, hoping for some kind of escape.

"What's that sword thing, anyway?" Kairi murmured curiously. "I mean, why don't you use your usual one?"

"Uh…" Eyes glancing about, he was admittedly distracted as she posed her sudden questions, and so he only idly glanced at her. "It's not…that…useful, actually." Glancing away again, he pulled her into an abandoned corridor, moving in front of her incase of an attack.

"And Riku? What about---"

Turning around, he smiled calmly as he held a finger to her mouth, shaking his head. "I don't know," he whispered, smile falling as remorse flooded his features. "Honestly, I don't know where anyone is, or if they're even alive. But this was the plan, Kairi. We get those we care about out, even if we're separated. Riku, Roxas, and I…we're going to make sure you and others are safe." Face pained now, he lowered his head. "So we both have to keep going, e-even if---"

Touching his cheek, Kairi smiled as Sora looked up, tears in her eyes as she nodded in agreement and said, cradling his face soothingly, "All right, Sora. Lead the way."

Catching his breath, he calmed sufficiently and nodded, stepping away and continuing his walk down the hall.

-- - --

He was taking the steps two at a time now, knowing that there was no time for delay. The princess was one of the most sought-after people in the palace. Civilians would be searching for her now, to try to sacrifice her early in an attempt to appease whatever sadistic gods they worshipped. And the Organization and heartless troops alike would be trying to kidnap or kill her, so as to gain control of the castle and, in turn, Kingdom Hearts. And he couldn't let that happen, because he was responsible, and, more than that, he loved her.

So he wasn't going to fail her.

Finally on the second floor, trying not to think too much about Sora and Kairi and how he hoped more than anything that they were still alive, he ran on towards the room, finding it miraculous that he'd encountered no heartless yet, and finally burst through her doors, gasping in alarm. Stumbling through, summoning his dark keyblade to his hold, he glanced up through silver bangs and saw her, sitting docilely on her bed, eyes wide beneath golden strands of hair as her gaze clashed with his.

Face darkening, he drew himself up to his fool height. She was just waiting to die, no matter all that he'd promised.

"Let's _go_!" he barked sharply, and she jumped, even more startled than before. "I _told _you. As long as I'm here, you're _not _dying! Understand?!"

For a few more seconds she didn't move, and then, suddenly, she was running at him, colliding against him with tears in her eyes and shaking limbs. "Y-you came," she stammered, breathless with disbelief. "You're _here_."

Anger softening, though pride slightly wounded, he sighed tiredly at her and rested his hand on her hair, nodding. "Of course I'm here," he whispered. "I promised." Then, wincing, he tilted his head to the side as he stared awkwardly at the ground and forced out, "I…love you."

Laughing happily through her tears, Naminé pressed herself more closely against his frame, nodding rapidly. "I love you, too. I really do."

"Then let's go," he breathed, opting for a gentler approach, leaning down as he brushed his lips against her temple. "Let's run away and leave this castle behind. Let's get out of here and find Sora and Kairi – hell, even Roxas – and be happy together. Hmm?"

Lifting her head from the folds of his jacket, she hesitated, looking around at her room. "What about all those people who---?"

"You're not a sacrifice, remember?" he coaxed. "You're a human being. And this is your choice. So what'll it be? Death…or life?"

Biting her lip, she looked down at her feet, and then, finally, she met his aquamarine eyes, and he smiled comfortingly at her. "Wherever you go," she finally stated, in a clear, serious voice, and he resigned with a soft laugh, realizing that that was the best he would get.

"Then follow me," he murmured, and, taking her hand, he led her out into the hallway.

He didn't know of any secret passages. Castle Oblivion wasn't a stronghold defense, was complex only in design with nothing hidden from view, so hoping for long tunnels covered by paintings would not do them any good. Therefore, as he progressed quickly enough down the hall and began to hear noises, he stopped dead, aware that if they went further they would be caught.

"Riku," Naminé began nervously, "what're we going to do? That sounds like members of the Organization."

Staring grimly around, he looked up for a long time at the window to his left, deliberating something. He couldn't wait around for too long, especially since he was no match for so many members of such an elite rank coming at him at once, so when Naminé began to shake in anxiety he decided that he would have to do with his surroundings. Therefore, taking from a nearby suit of armor some oddly-shaped medieval weapon, he picked it up, weighed it in his hand to get used to it, and then, pulling Naminé behind him, through it with all of his might at the glass across from him. The sound of shattering was deafening, and as Naminé shrieked Riku picked her up and ran for the newly opened barrier, jumping through just as the thunder of footsteps almost overtook their position. And then they were falling fast, Riku desperately clutching Naminé to his frame as he twisted about in the air, hoping for something to break his fall.

At the last minute he grabbed at the kingdom's flag, a loud ripping sound following as he jerked in midair and then swung for a time, clasping Naminé about the middle. Dangling only a moment so that he could catch his breath, he then let go, dropping more easily to the grass and then tripping over his feet and falling.

Naminé, on her hands and knees beside him, whimpered and panted as her whole body shook, and as he rolled on his side arm thrown across his brow tiredly, he caught a glimpse of her pale face and started to chuckle, simply because he'd been just as scared.

Laughter increasing as she looked at him in disbelief, he rolled back onto his back. They were alive. They were out of the castle. Against all odds, they'd escaped – so _easily_, too – and they were almost in the clear.

It was hysterical.

"Riku. _Riku_!" Leaning over him, Naminé took his face and shook him slightly, eyes wide with terror and still somewhat annoyed. "_RIKU! _Please, you're _scaring_ me!"

"That…that was the stupidest thing…how're we…?" Laughing still, he looked at her through blurring vision and smirked, chest rising and falling rapidly. "How'd we _do _that, Naminé?"

Shaking her head, she sighed softly and gave him the softest of smiles, leaning down and kissing him gently on the nose. "I don't know."

Lifting up off of the ground, he captured her lips playfully, hand moving to the back of her head as he tilted his and grinned against her mouth. Then, pulling away as she gaped at him, stunned, he rose to his feet and extended his hand, stretching the muscles in his legs as he did so.

"C'mon. We're almost safe," he said softly, gaze warm, demeanor now calm. "We can make it."

Nodding, Naminé took his hand once more, and, feeling her complete trust in him, he grinned, righting her to her feet and then racing across the grass, keeping her close. They had to keep running, slightly away from the battlefield, into the trees so that they could disappear, two ghosts never to be found.

Though maybe, hopefully, Sora would find them soon, as he hoped the boy would, so that he would have everyone important in his life with him once more. And they'd live normally, perhaps even forever happily, in a small town far away from castles and wars and struggles for power.

Maybe some things the heart truly wanted _could _work out, especially when in a time of such disaster.

Glancing back at Naminé, grinning whole-heartedly, he let his eyes then stray to the castle he'd never have to live in again, and he stopped, gaze narrowing. Moving in front of Naminé, who'd stumbled into him and was about to ask what was wrong, he summoned his blade at hand, bending his knees slightly as he held the weapon poised before his, expression dark and staring down the line of troops that had hidden away and waited in ambush for anyway trying to make a run for it. It was yet another trap, another obstacle, and one more danger to Naminé if he didn't take care of it.

"Don't move anywhere," he muttered softly, looking at her as he turned his head to the side, peripheral vision as well focusing on the line of his enemies. "Don't stray too far, because then I can't help you. If you're in trouble, scream. Understand?"

"Riku…" Holding her arms close to her chest, she looked down, tear trailing down her cheek. "I thought we were just going to run. I don't…want you to…"

Turning quickly, he captured her lips in a desperate kiss, aware that there was only a short time remaining before an attack. "I _will_ protect you," he whispered, kissing her forehead and then pulling away, and as she said his name desperately he rushed at the heartless spanned out before him, knowing that if he didn't kill them, they would kill Naminé.

And he could not let that happen.

-- - --

"Christ! How big is this fricken' castle?!"

With a tired sigh, the blond spun the weapon in his hand, idly glancing about the hallway, gaze taking in the slaughter. He had to admit, he was tiring quickly of blood-washed walls. "Oh, stop whining. That's the last of that swarm."

"I'm sick of these things. C'mon, Roxy, let's make a run for it. Screw everyone!" The blond turned his head and glared at his friend. "Aww, come _on_! I'm sick of heartless guts. And do you _know _how badly blood stains these cloaks?"

"Stop joking, you idiot," Roxas growled, turning away from his friend to slash through a lagging shadow. Otherwise, the hallway was eerily quiet, calm even. "We're almost out. And then we're _finding _Sora, heartless guts or no."

With a flick of his wrist Axel drawled a "_Yeah_, yeah…" swaggering past the blond as he looked around the corner, bored expression on his countenance. "Now, if you could supply us with a way _out_, Blondie, that'd be _great_."

"You know your way around here same as I do. _You _propose something, genius."

Scoffing, Axel shot him a smirk, but Roxas merely banished his weapons and shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting with waning patience. His red-haired friend fell silent at his stoic attention, and with a sigh the blond tossed his head to the left, staring in deep concentration at the walls. They were finally on the first floor, where no windows were to be found, still deep within the bowels of the besieged palace. If they were going to get out alive, they were going to have to go through the front doors. That…or…

"The gardens," he stated softly, brows rising in mild surprise as realization donned on him. "The gardens wouldn't be attacked; there'd be no _point_!" Grinning in anticipation now, he met Axel's bemused, yet amused, expression. "That's our way out!"

"Oh. _Brilliant _plan, Roxas. Let's hide among the shrubbery and hope no one sees that we stick out like sore thumbs."

"Idiot," he muttered as he walked past, running a hand through his hair as he checked the corridor briefly and then strode down its length. From the resounding footfalls, he knew his comrade to be following. "We're going to run straight through. Because it yields plant life, it also leads straight to the outdoors. Haven't you ever _noticed _that?"

"Can't say I'm much interested in _flowers_," he grumbled, hand falling to ruffle locks of his hair as he closed the distance between them that Roxas's rapid pace had instigated.

Grinning gently, the blond nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he cast his gaze about, looking around for any signs of danger. "Of course. You're not the sentimental type."

"I'm _plenty _sentimental, Roxy. Why, I'm a bleeding heart."

"With what? That empty cavity in your chest?" he quipped with sarcasm. "You have no heart."

Laughing softly, the redhead pushed Roxas away, and as he stumbled he shot his friend a glare, receiving another short laugh in response. Admittedly cheered by the redhead's amusement, though, the blond grudgingly smiled back, spirits high as they neared the gardens and had a run-in with not one heartless swarm or enemy line. He'd imagined enough scenarios to last him a life time, promised himself with enough maybes to make him sick, but perhaps things really would turn out right for once, and his friends would be safe from harm.

At any rate, he'd find out the outcome once he was through those doors they were coming up on, and then there would be no turning back, no more hoping and imagining and believing. And that he rather liked, because he was driving himself mad with the effort.

"Axel, c'mon," he urged, grinning excitedly as he spurred himself into a jog, knowing full well that it was dangerous to burst straight through into the unknown but deciding that it didn't matter now. At last minute, however, he summoned his blades, just to be safe, and then he'd kicked the barriers open, the doors swinging widely as the gardens rose up into view.

Coming to a halt, he felt Axel come to stand behind him as he spared every inch of the room careful scrutiny, and then he walked forward, steps calculated and slow, movements muted. Only the slight flutter of their cloaks about their legs and their soft breathing disturbed the normal atmosphere surrounding them, but to be sure that there was nobody else, Roxas strained his ears to catch any and all abnormal sounds.

Approaching the exit of the castle, he finally heard something, a soft, gentle sobbing that he recognized at once. Eyes narrowing at first and then widening in horror, he set off without any warning towards the right, completely cutting in front of Axel as the man started and stumbled in surprise. Bursting through the bushes, sparing no apology, Roxas batted the offending branches away and final stumbled upon her hiding spot, choking to see Olette huddled in a pained heap, a wound across her stomach and spanning towards her upper chest.

Choking, he dropped to his knees and frantically grasped her wrists, pulling her close as she jerked her head up and finally caught side of him.

"R-Roxas…" she stammered, hands fumbling to touch his face as he continually shook his head, not understanding how he hadn't gotten to her in time, not understanding how she was capable of dying. She was his best friend, a pure-hearted girl, a person who loved with a gentle nature. She was always there and always laughing, so how was she _dying_?

"No," he murmured, eyes widening further as he watched her eyelids flutter, shaking her arms with jerking motions as he fought to keep her conscience. "Olette, stay _with _me! _Please_, Olette!"

"I…knew…you'd be in the…gardens," she gasped, smiling as she focused her bleary gaze on his. "Hayner and Pence…they're coming…too. You'll…s-s-see." Coughing, she doubled over painfully and her struggles for air dwindled into a whine, so that she was shaking and crying against him as she fought with the hurt seizing her whole frame. Desperate for her to stay with him, too, Roxas hugged her fiercely, lips touching her hair and quivering as he whispered her name over and over. "You're…always…_there _for me…Roxas." Choking, she lifted her head and brushed her lips against his chin, and he closed his eyes tightly, the realization that she was dying torturing him even as his mind protested that she was still alive and there in front of him. "It's why I…l-love you so much." Closing her eyes contentedly, she slumped against him, head tucked neatly beneath his chin even as he stared, stunned, at the wall rising away from the ground in front of him. He'd never known. Not once. "And now I've…finally told you."

"Olette," he whispered painfully, hand moving to hold the back of her head. "Please. Don't talk like that. You aren't going anywhere, you know. We're…we're almost free. I'm here to _save_ you, Olette. I'm here to rescue you! Olette!"

"You…already…have…"

"O-Olette!" he choked, leaning back to take her shoulders in his hands and shake her gently. Her eyes were closed now, her mouth curved into a peaceful smile, and it was the peace and calmness of her body that he feared the most. She wasn't in pain any longer. That meant she wasn't alive any longer. "O_lette_! _Please_! I'm _sorry_! God, I'm so, so _sorry_! O…Olette," he choked, clinging to her desperately, tears burning paths down his cheeks.

"Roxas. Let her go."

"I…_promised _her."

"It's not like she can hold it against you."

"This isn't time for _jokes_!" he shouted in fury, lifting his head angrily to glare at the red-haired man. He was startled thus to find him crouching beside him, smiling sadly as he patted his cheek, knowing look in his eyes.

"You can't bring back the dead, Rox. She's gone. So think of the people you have left."

"I didn't try…hard enough for her."

"Then try harder for the next," he said softly, slinging his arm around the blond's shoulders and pulling him closer. Roxas, looking down at the deceased girl, his close friend, in his arms, allowed himself to find comfort in Axel, too, shaking from grief and shock. "Just keep her close, that's all. And just think; she's with Hayner and Pence now, right? She's bound to be happy with them, where there's no more fighting, no more war."

"Doesn't change the fact that she's not…not here," he whispered, laying her down in the grass against his will and then brushing his knuckles against her cheek, appreciating her beauty for a final time.

"Roxas. We've got more promises to keep."

"So we do," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips against Olette's forehead, closing his eyes as he said a silent good-bye.

Pulling back, standing up, he ran his sleeve across his eyes and then turned away, walking with purpose towards the outside.

He was not going to fail another person.

-- - --

She didn't realize it was her own voice screaming as his body fell until she was running, not even noticing that he'd felled an entire onslaught of enemies on his own. She couldn't bring it upon herself to appreciate such a feat when the last of the wicked beasts had wounded him right before her eyes, so that the grass beneath him was now rapidly staining with red and he was coughing in pain.

And it was all her fault, she kept telling herself, because if it hadn't been for her he wouldn't have acted so selflessly and fought against so many. It was all her fault.

"_Riku!_" she screamed, collapsing next to him and taking his face in her hands, sobbing despairingly as she tried to do anything to help. He had to hold on, had to _live _on, because she couldn't live without him.

She _wouldn't _live without him.

He struggled at first, too, unwilling to submit to the hands of death. Shaking from her hold, he pushed himself up from the waist and then drew his legs beneath him, slowly rising to his feet. Panting softly, he took a few steps, arm slung over his stomach and face screwed up into a mixture of hurt and concentration. But then his legs shuddered and gave way and he collapsed ago, motionless on the ground as she stared after him and then ran to his side once more, crying and holding him and pleading that he don't do such a harmful thing any longer.

Shaking his head, however, he refused to give up, and so he did it once more, with only the same results to follow. After a fourth time, however, with her sobbing hysterically and clinging to him as he shook terribly and struggled in frustration, he finally fell onto his back, closing his eyes as his face looked towards the sky and a suspicious stillness captured his body for a moment.

And then he jerked again, cringing and twisting from the pain, and Naminé shifted backwards, sobs stumbling past her lips as her breath hitched in her throat.

Chest rising and falling laboriously now, the silver-haired youth beside her moaned, turning his head as his eyelids fluttered and then his breath-taking aquamarine eyes were trained on her. Tears slipping down her cheeks, lips quivering, she gently touched his lips with her fingertips, then sliding her palms to cradle his cheeks as she leaned down, gently claiming his mouth and tasting blood and tears in their kiss.

Choking, she pulled away and fell against him, shaking her head as she sobbed his name.

"Don't cry," he pleaded of her, lifting his hand and resting it on her hair. She stilled, chest shuddering even as she forced herself not to sob any longer, because she wanted to hear every word he spoke, every heartbeat that resounded within his chest. It meant that he was alive, and she wanted so desperately for him to remain alive. "I-I…can't stand to see you cry. You're _free_, Naminé. Th-there's…no danger any l-long---"

Twisting abruptly beneath her, he moaned in pain and clenched his teeth, so that she was sitting up straight, frantic with fear as she touched his brow and asked hysterically what she could do. But he was dying, and she could do nothing, that she realized painfully as he jerked and writhed so wretchedly.

"St-stupid," she whispered, tears dropping and disappearing into his clothing and hair as she hovered over him, body shaking as she smoothed away silver bangs from his eyes. "Why were you so _stupid_?"

"Y-you're…worth it," he said with a strangled laugh, arching his neck as he cringed then and stiffened his body against the throbbing. "And I don't do anything for someone who's not worth it."

"I'm _not_! Not worth your suffering. Not worth your _death_!" she hissed, fear in her voice and in her eyes. "You should've left me to _die_! You should've let me _DIE_!"

"Is it a crime that I wanted to be…be the _hero _for once?" he laughed wryly, cringing thereafter and sucking in his breath. "Sora…gets all the credit, y'know. And he's such a sap about it."

"Riku, _please_."

"You won't make me regret dying today, no matter how hard you try," he whispered gently, and Naminé shook her head, shushing him, wanting him to not say such words and thus make it the truth. He couldn't die. He couldn't _die_. She needed him so _much_. "I'd do it again, given the chance."

"Th-that's not possible," she said softly, laughing through her tears even as it made her heart twist excruciatingly. She didn't want to let go. Not now. Not ever. "Anyway, I'm just some helpless girl, Riku. Why put in the effort?"

"A little late to change it," he said softly, smiling as he touched her cheek, thumb brushing against the corner of her eye. She quivered. "And stop crying over me. That's an order, Princess." Hiccupping, she shook her head, holding his hand desperately to her cheek. "Naminé," he breathed, "you have to let go."

"N-_no_…no, I want you _here_."

Closing his eyes, he sighed gently, lips curving into the softest of smiles until the smile faded away. Leaning closer, holding onto his hand desperately, she brushed her lips against his, tears slipping quickly from her eyes when he responded weakly, his energy fading fast.

"Riku…"

Cheek resting against the grass, he panted heavily as he let his eyes flutter open once more, and then his parted lips curved back into a smile. A resigned look in his eyes, a kind of weary acceptance falling over his features, he nodded gently, then moving his gaze her way. Gasping softly, she knew that this was good-bye, and she couldn't bring herself to plead for him to stay by her side any longer.

Whether she liked it or not, he was leaving her side today, and he was never coming back.

"I wish…" she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, lips moving as no words followed. No, wishes chalked up to nothing in reality, that she knew. It would do no good for her to waste her dreams on a petty word. She couldn't keep Riku alive, not on a word, not on a premise, not on love alone. So there was no use in wishing when wishing was but another kind of fairytale.

Opening her eyes once more, she smiled, crying openly before him still as his breaths became shallower and his fight for life grew more desperate. "I love you," she whispered at last, her parting words with the teen who'd so quickly come into her life and now was going away. Her knight in shining armor, he'd saved her from murder and yet had also stolen away her heart, so that now, as he lay dying, the last bits of humanity within her were dying, too. Soon she'd be nothing but a shell, a nobody, left to feel nothing because there was nothing colorful or meaningful in her life any longer.

He seemed at ease now, calmed by the fact that she was there, that she was safe, and so he closed his eyes for a final time, never to look upon her with such a beautiful gaze ever again. And so, with a lasting kiss on her part as she leaned down, the warmth began to fade slowly from his lips…

…and Riku died.

-- - --

"Outside," she breathed, glancing up at the overcast sky with a look of relief and happiness, her hand caught within Sora's. "We're outside. We _made _it."

Laughing softly, Sora turned towards her and kissed her chastely on the lips, the thrill rushing through her veins at such a gesture a thing she would have to get used to, no doubt. Wide-eyed and breathless as he pulled away, she blushed fiercely and looked off to the side, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear absently.

"We have to find Riku and Roxas now," Sora commented somberly, carrying on as if nothing had happened, and as she glanced up at him he truly looked unaffected, lost in his concerns for his two close friends that remained missing. Growing serious, as well, knowing that now was not the time for giddiness or carelessness, she squeezed his hand comfortingly and began to walk down the steps of the castle, finding it odd that they were able to so easily walk out the front doors.

Or perhaps she found it odd that Sora had so easily taken down such a large number of enemies obstructing their passageway to the outside. After all, such a gentle-looking kid didn't seem to be _that _strong, even when she'd known that he'd had able ability with a sword. It still sent her for a loop, that he was Keyblade Master, when he was nothing more than a normal teenaged boy, and her best friend above all else.

"_So_…" Kairi began conversationally, pulling her hand free to stroll openly beside him, hands clasped easily behind her back. "Where do you propose we look first? I mean, they're bound to be out here, right? That was the plan, you said."

Grinning slightly, Sora nodded, and then he scanned the surroundings before them, shoulders eyes, manner light. "Well, I guess we should…"

As he trailed off, Kairi still walking, she realized that he was no longer following, and in surprise she looked over her shoulder, arching her brows in confusion. Sora was stiff, emotions along the lines of horror donning on his countenance, and in concern she turned fully, facing him as she stood a little ways away. "Sora?" He failed to answer. "Sora, what is it?"

"No…" he whispered, and in alarm she followed his mesmerized stare, immediately gasping at what the brown-haired boy had been watching. Naminé, sobbing hysterically over a form in the grass, was now holding a sword in her grip, with the full intention to end her own life. "No!" Sora suddenly shouted, sparing no more time to act. "Naminé, don't _do _it!"

He was running before she could blink, desperately trying to reach the blond princess before she ended her life, and in anxiety Kairi quickly followed, not wanting the princess's death, either. Shouting imploringly, Sora raced on, faster than her as he closed the distance, but because she was so far away and so much slower Kairi saw the quick glance she sent the brown-haired boy's way, the determination in her frame, the decision on her face. And so as she slowed, knowing it to be too late, she brought her hands to her lips and screamed as the sword was sent through the princess's chest without hesitation and she jerked for a second, then collapsing on the body she had been weeping over, the body that she realized with a pang of disbelief belonged to Riku.

Sobbing broken-heartedly, collapsing to her knees as Sora shouted helplessly and ran to catch the blond, falling to the ground and crying out in horror, Kairi shook her head, asking why they'd had to die. It was all over now. The castle had fallen but they had been safe, they had been close to happiness, they had had freedom.

But now that dream seemed so childish and inane in light of the consequences.

"Hey, Princess. Why're you crying, _hmm_? Overjoyed to experience a thing called fresh air?"

"I'm not a _princess_!" she screamed, no doubt surprising both Axel and Roxas, who so suddenly appeared from Castle Oblivion's depths, probably happy, most likely triumphant. "_There's _your princess! The one we couldn't _save_! What're we good for, with Riku and Naminé _dead_?!"

There was silence, and then there was a disbelieving choke behind her, followed by a rush of feet. Sobbing, Kairi lifted her head wearily and watched Roxas race down the hill, tripping and falling and then frantically rising to his feet again, trying to get to Naminé's side and stop a thing which had already happened.

"So," Axel said quietly from behind her as they both watched Roxas finally stop, sway, and then tear at his hair as he shook his head, shouting at Sora as he no doubt explained the situation in a hollow voice. "This is the price of happily ever after, huh? Guess I can live without it, really. It's not worth the trouble."

Smiling grimly, she gasped on her tears. "We were all fools, weren't we? To even believe in the first place, that is." She sighed, breath shuddering past her lips. "Fairytales are for _books_. There's no room for them in real life."

"It _is_ a shame," he said softly in reply, sighing wearily. "I wanted Roxas to be happy for once. I wanted to see that real smile of his, the one he always showed her, the one that can light up a whole damn room." Laughing bitterly, he stepped forward. "I'm so goddamned jealous, and of a dead girl, no less. How pathetic."

Sparing that no reply, Kairi achingly forced herself to her feet, stumbling forward tiredly as she started towards the body of her best friend. The walk was long, one she dreaded the end to, and Axel following in her wake gave her no comfort, because she'd never appreciated his company to begin with. He kept himself quiet, however, her only saving grace, so she didn't have to deal with his scathingly sarcastic comments on the death of two people they'd all cared about in some way. She just couldn't bear to hear it. It was too much.

Finally, though, she was standing over Sora's crouched and shaking form, the boy mourning the death of his best friend as Roxas looked after Naminé, holding her in his arms as he stared blankly ahead, his form unmoving. Looking away from him painfully, without the words to give him comfort, she shivered at the thought of what a hollow shell he seemed; admittedly it scared her, to see him so vacant, so withdrawn. She'd never seen that side of Roxas before, and never wanted to again.

Kneeling down, taking hold of Riku's cold and lifeless hand, she brought it to her parched lips and shed tears for him, breath catching in her throat even as Sora doubled over and openly cried for the teen. It was unfair. It shouldn't have been Riku. He shouldn't have died. And suddenly, she agreed with Olette's words a week before, when she was lamenting Hayner's fate.

Riku was better than so many people. He shouldn't have been the one to die.

"This is wrong," she whispered bitterly, voice thick with emotion, tears burning her cheeks like acid and making her hair stick to her neck and face.

"I know," Sora whispered, he fisting blades of grass in his hands, head bowed miserably as he sniffled. "I know."

And in the stillness and silence that befell them, Kairi had no doubt that both Axel and Roxas knew, too.

-- - --

They held the funeral far off in the forests and away from the castle, where the smoke would be caught in the trees and no one would be around to witness the bodies burning. Roxas had insisted that they retrieve Olette, too, when they first started off, struggling when Axel caught him by the shoulders and wildly flailing at him, tears in his eyes and body quivering, but finally he was convinced that it would be far too dangerous and so they started walking, Sora carrying Riku, Roxas carrying Naminé, all of them carrying heavy hearts as they left Castle Oblivion behind.

Now, as they circled the bodies, Axel lingering on the outside nonchalantly because he truly didn't care, the rest huddled together as Kairi sobbed against Sora's shoulder and also clasped Roxas's hand desperately, the blond bowed his head and watched the two from beneath his pale bangs, mouth curling into a bitter frown, eyes irritated from the tears. They're pyre was a bed of red roses, courtesy of Kairi – her hands pricked and bloodied by thorns to both display her hard work and to show in a morbid display her remorse and guilt over their deaths – and they would be burned together, so as to be in the afterlife together.

"She was such a beautiful princess," Kairi whispered softly, tears falling still from her eyes. "A real Princess of Heart."

Head turning slightly at her words, Roxas sighed, catching the twist of expression on Sora's face. The brown-haired boy was never going to tell Kairi the truth, that he knew. To admit that the redhead was truly the princess, was truly the heir to the throne, sacrifice to the people, twin to the girl killed so tragically by her own hand…it would destroy any hopes for happiness, and all the boy wanted was a normal life, to escape his ghosts, all regrets, and so much death. Roxas couldn't blame him, either, because it was what all of them wanted in some shape or form. They all just wanted to forget.

So, to support his cousin's wishes, he whispered, "She really was," sharing a knowing look with Sora thereafter and smiling weakly back at the boy's look of gratitude. All people needed secrets, after all. It was a small form of salvation.

"And Riku," Kairi continued, tearing up, squeezing his hand unexpectedly. "He was a wonderful friend. He did…everything for us. He tried…so _hard_…"

Lowering his eyes as Sora shushed her quietly, gently, hiding his own pain in an attempt to appease the red-haired girl's, Roxas silently thanked the silver-haired teen who'd taken his place. For all that he'd hated him, he'd saved Naminé's life – no matter how trivial the action was in light of her later actions – and for that he'd be forever grateful. He'd truly devoted himself to her, truly _cared_, and so he could hold nothing against the youth any longer.

He'd earned Roxas's respect, even if he'd never cared for such a thing.

"Guess I'll do the honors, then," Axel muttered solemnly, and Roxas turned his head to the left, watching the redhead stride slowly towards the bodies, movements careful, manner respectful. Roxas was thankful of such, too, appreciative of his best friend's actions, and as the redhead met his eyes Roxas smiled for him, inclining his head just slightly. Grinning gently back, Axel then looked down, grabbing a nearby stick and shoving it into the fire they'd stirred to life previously; then progressing to the bed of roses and the two bodies, he sighed, tapped his head in his customary farewell, and dropped the torch, stepping backwards as it smoked, almost died out, and then caught flame, roaring to life slowly.

Giving a slight cry, Kairi buried her head in the crook of Sora's shoulder as Axel fed the fire stoically, and even the two cousins had to look away, unwilling to see the bodies of those they held dear go up in flames. And Roxas, too weak for his liking, couldn't stomach it, so that at last he doubled over and was sick in the grass, shuddering until Axel came and patted his back, reassuring him that it was all okay.

It wasn't, but he appreciated the gesture nevertheless.

Their life surrounded by royalty and castle life ended with the extinguishing of their friends' remains, their memories going up in the smoke that carried far up into the heavens. They hesitated for a long time in leaving the roaring fire, not concerned that the flames might catch onto trees but uneasy that they were about to abandon those they loved forever.

Finally, however, Roxas stepped away, sparing a last silent goodbye as he walked back into the trees, falling into step beside Axel, and then Sora and Kairi followed in their wake, oddly silent and noticeably somber. The blond knew that things would be a long time in getting back to normal between all of them, that the memories of Riku and Naminé would be ghosts in their lives for a while, but soon they'd adapt, because there was no getting over such a tragedy and finding complete happiness. So they would get used to the chronic pain, because it would never go away.

And they turned their backs finally on the bodies of their friends, the smell of burning roses in the air and the memories a thorn lodged deeply in each of their hearts.

-- - --

End of part three. _Yes_, that means it's _finally _over, for all of you who stuck faithfully or not with this story. Hope you enjoyed it - or at least didn't despise its being - and don't want to kill me for it. Please review!


End file.
